Learning to Love:To heal a wounded heart
by SilveryRoses
Summary: Kagome is heart broken over Inuyasha’s death and mindlessly goes walking west into the forest until she meets Sesshoumaru a man who couldn’t understand her problems much less no what love means…Can she teach him to love? Can he heal her broken Heart?
1. Prologue

Date posted: Sunday, June 19, 2005  
Edited: Yes beta by, Mira "Michikaru" Watanabe  
Warnings: **Lemon warning! **Meaning there will be adult situations up ahead. And language.  
Rated: R or M for Mature readers  
Feed back: Yes please!  
Flames: No thank you.  
Story setting: Based on anime version (a mix of the Japanese and English one) and manga series. Plus a mix of the book's/movie's time and this time. (You get it?)  
Story Type: Romance and Drama  
Declaration: Don't own so don't sue.  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
Summery: Kagome is heart broken over Inuyasha's death and mindlessly goes walking west into the forest until she meets Sesshoumaru -- a man who couldn't understand her problems much less no what love means…Can she teach him to love? Can he heal her broken Heart?

* * *

**Learning to Love: To heal a broken heart  
By: Silvery Roses **

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era of Japan, or it was before the sun had fallen with disaster. She should have seen it coming. All the clues where there, but she was the fool who ignored all the foreshadowed warnings. A fool she was, a damned fool.

The forest was alive like never before. The night time youkai were out on the prowl as beings of the day lay at rest for tomorrow morning. In the forest only but one brave human dared to walk at night. She was a young miko woman in her teenage years with a slumped frame, hair as black as a ravens and unseeing eyes. Even though she looked like an innocent and vulnerable morsel to the untrained eye, not one demon dared to attack this human for a strong purification power leaked from her in waves. They knew she was not any normal priestess.

The miko known as Kagome Higurashi to her friends, walked through the gloomy forest with her eyes fixed on the ground. Her brown eyes seemed clouded over with much sorrow and grief. Her face was a sickly pale that showed little emotion like a porcelain mask. Underneath this mask, her mind raced with thoughts about the days events; events that had brought her to the turmoil she was in now. Her mind was a paradox of questions that had no answers; that had no end. But one question stood out from the rest, 'What had I done wrong?"

* * *

_Flash back: The day Inuyasha goes to hell._

* * *

"Kikyo I don't know what spell you put him under but please leave him alone" Kagome said teary eyed. 

Inuyasha lets go of Kikyo's hand. "This will only take a minute love," he smiled at her and walked to Kagome. Not bothering to stop, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a more private spot... He then flung her into the area. Kagome looked so sad as she looked up at him and saw him smile. After getting up from the cold ground, she ran up to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck, but he didn't even attempt to return the small show of emotion.

"I love her," he said. She let go of him and slowly stepped back as her eyes searched his for the truth in his words.

"This isn't funny," she whispered.

He locked gaze with her again. "I love Kikyo," he repeated.

She shook her head, "No, no you don't! Don't say that you-I-we...kissed you you you" Kagome was now crying silently. She couldn't believe what he was saying was true. She dropped her head and fell to her knees and whispered, "You said you loved me…" In all of the battles, in all of the fights in all of her life, she never felt so exposed, so defeated, and so uncontrollably helpless.

The silver haired hanyou looked at her, "You were... a fun game… but no more then a mere pass-time. I never... loved you..." He breathed out deeply, "You were nothing more then a mere--" 'No, Inuyasha don't say it!' Kagome's mind screamed while her hands rubbed at her arms. She was shaking her head in denial and wishing it all away like a bad dream. "--Shard detector," he finished. She wiped the tears away as sadness became rage. She stood up with her face still facing the ground, causing her expression to be hidden behind her black bangs.

'That's my girl. Get mad. Get so mad you don't care if I die. My life doesn't matter...' he thought to himself, 'That way you won't miss me, and you won't be sad ...I love you so much Kagome.'

She then looked up at him and into his auburn eyes. Her fists clenched and a lone tear slid down her cheek. It was then that she saw it. As if a portal into his mind was opened, she knew what he was doing. "Kagome I don't lo--" Inuyasha tried to say before Kagome ran up to him so mad she hit his chest repeatedly with her little hands "I don't care! Hate me then, but don't lie to me to protect me! Don't say these things! Don't say it! Don't say you don't love me because I know you. I know your heart. I know you love me because I LOVE YOU! You arrogant, selfish, rude jerk tell me the truth!" Kagome yelled her heart out before she clutched Inuyasha's red hakama and cried into his chest.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her he was lying and wrap his arms around her and beg her for forgiveness, but he knew he couldn't. Tears dropped from his eyes as he turned from her. Not answering her, he went back to Kikyo; hearing her scream, "Inuyasha tell me. Just say -- say you don't love me. Say all that you said was the truth and I'll leave you alone."

Inuyasha stopped and turned to her, "I can't." He knew then that he couldn't go through with it.

Kagome ran up to him with courage and a little bit of hope, "You can't what?"

"I can't say I don't love you because with all my heart I do," two tears ran down his face like twin rivers falling from his eyes as he turned and ran back to Kikyo with his hanyou speed. By the time Kagome got there to tell him not to go, that she loved him too, and that she wasn't mad, he was already gone. Kagome fell to her knees as her world shattered around her into a million pieces like the Shikon no Tama. Silent tears fell from chocolate-brown eyes as the lone miko looked up to the canopy of trees above. 'Kami…why…'

"Mama?" Shippou walked to her with worry in his eyes.

"Sango and Miroku are off getting married... Inuyasha's dead… you're all that I have left Shippou." Kagome was in shock and her voice showed such with it's lack of emotion. Only her tears and the small trimmer of her body gave away the turmoil of emotions within.

Shippou, twelve years old now, ran up to the miko and hugged her, "Oh, mama, I know how much he meant to you." He looked into her eyes with his blue-green ones to show his serenity and found that there was something missing in her eyes. It was like Kagome wasn't there. Instead there was a stranger looking out towards him. There was no warmth, no love, and no Kagome. It hurt him to see a woman as strong as his mama get that torn apart.

Kagome absently patted him on the head, "I'm going to go for a walk. Stay with Sango until I come back for you." He knew there would be no stopping her, so he just let her go...

The young miko walked for what seemed like days and never once stopped to rest. She didn't care though and didn't pay much attention to where she was going or where she was at. She was broken and lost in a pool of sadness...

She never even got to say goodbye... It felt like she had let Inuyasha down somehow. The sun had already set and darkness had pulled its velvety curtain down. There was no moon or stars out. It was a truly gloomy night and all she knew in her empty mind was that she was walking west. Towards what? She didn't know.

She kept walking until she ran into something. Not bothering or caring to see what it was, she turned and tied to keep on walking her mindless path when that "something" grabbed her wrist...

* * *

**End of Chapter: ****To Be Continued…**

* * *

Michi: (-dancing around-) I finished editing Rose's story! Yay! Doesn't it look so much better? Of course I put it in my style of writing and organization… Oh well, it looks cleaner this way and better on the eyes while reading off a computer screen. 

So what do you guys think of Rose's story so far? Good, ne? I hope so, I spent a good three hours editing it this chapter. Not so bad, not so bad… Ooooo, I wonder what happens next! Please review to find out.

P L E A S E  
R E V I E W!


	2. The girl with the soulless eyes

Date posted: Monday, June 20, 2005  
Edited: Yes beta by, Mira "Michikaru" Watanabe  
Chapter Warnings: **Lemon warning! **Meaning there will be adult situations up ahead. And language.

* * *

**Learning to Love: To heal a broken heart  
By: Silvery Roses **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The girl with the soulless eyes**

"Let go of me," Kagome said with no emotion as if committing on the weather. She pulled at her arm but it didn't release her to try and escape.

"Who are you?" it said very rudely while thinking, 'This can't be the same female I saw traveling so many time's with ...Inuyasha.' Kagome said nothing. "Female, answer me! Who are you!" he yelled a bit louder. You don't know, perhaps she was hard of hearing. Humans were such weak creatures.

Something way far back in the deepest regions of her mind told her she knew that voice, '….Sess…Sesshoumaru…' She shrugged the arrowless case off her shoulder, and he saw the handle of his brother's sword slide out. "Take it. That's what you want isn't it!" she hissed.

"How did you get my half-brothers sword?" Sesshoumaru commanded. 'She has a similar scent to his wench but this female's scent is dark, tainted with deep sorrow, while Inuyasha's wench was pure, happy full of life,' he respected that in her. She would never run from a fight it was a quality they both seemed to share. But looking at this female, he saw a woman not caring if she lived or died. The only emotion she showed was anger and deep hatred.

She looked up at him with anger burning in her eyes and yet there were tears going down her pale face, "He's dead, you jerk! He decided he would rather walk into the flames of Hell with that bitch, than living with me and Shippou! Not like you would care! After all, that's what you wanted right! I ca-" He shoved her to the tree and she looked away from him.

Although his face showed no emotion, his mind raced, 'I knew he would die but I always thought I would be the cause or at least that he would die in a battle of some kind' "If you have his sword and know of his death then are you not his filthy wench?" his said calmly. She looked down.

"No I let him down," Kagome said with remorse.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko with a hint of amusement, "How?"

"Why should I tell you, further more, why should you care!" she hissed.

"I don't. It's purely for my amusement," the taiyoukai said with his normal imperious tone.

She looked him in the eye. "Well sorry your highness," she said sarcastically, "I'm not here for your amusement."

He growled and tightened his grip on her tinny wrist with the knowledge that he can snap it like a twig. Kagome looked down at his viselike grip on her arm knowing that there were bruises already forming, but she show him nothing of the pain he was causing, "…like I care about your threats….he said he loved me and the look in his eyes was begging me to say it back but… it doesn't matter anyways…he's dead."

"Love?" She looked up at him into his eyes. They actually showed something; they showed confusion.

"Continue wench," the Lord of the Western Lands demanded.

"I do have a name," Kagome said in irritation; her eyebrow twitching.

"Continue," he demanded with more authority. He was not one to be denied what he wanted.

"I couldn't say it, because I was too mad and sad and hurt by what he had said before. That and when I finally realized what he said, I ran after him… but I was… too late," her head fell down once more.

"Human, it was not your fault. You couldn't have responded to what he said that fast in your current state of mind, so you did not let him down…I no not of this word 'love' more then what I have read of in scrolls and books, so I would not understand this feeling." Sesshoumaru sighed mentally, 'I cannot have this miko roaming my lands freely as she currently is. If any of the other lords and ladies of the other lands found out, I would be the laughing stock of the demonic community.'

She looked at him. He was right and she could believe, very easily in fact, that he had never felt love, and she would pity the fool that ever did fall in love with him. "Thank you. Now can you kindly release me?" He let her go and she fell to the ground, "That was very _kindly."_ She stood up and dusted her butt off.

"That is inappropriate clothing for a female unless they are planning to sell themselves." Sesshoumaru observed out loud to see the miko's reaction.

She glared at him, "You Jerk! This is my school uniform."

He growled at her, "You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru or just my lord or you will find yourself on your way to hell with my wretched half-brother" Her hand went flying towards his face, and before he could stop it, he had a red mark on his cheek.

'Oh my gosh, did I just slap Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought franticly.

He stepped towards her, his nails glowed green and hissed when drops of the venomous poison would hit the ground. He raised his hand to her neck but didn't touch the skin,"Bad mov-" The snap of a twig was picked up by his sensitive ears. He turned around as he heard sounds in the woods, "Who dare's to spy on this Sesshoumaru. Know they not their place in the food chain!"

He hissed and launched himself into the forest. Grabbing the creature by the neck, he slung him into the open area. The monster's head landed a few mere feet from Kagome's shoes. "Eeep!" Kagome stepped backwards. It was a large purplish, gray monster with scales all over it with little, green beady eyes.

"Why were you sneaking around in the bushes," Sesshoumaru demanded. The demon got up slowly and looked Sesshoumaru directly in the eyes, "My lord." Noticing who it was, he bowed low to the ground, "I did not know you would be gracing me with your presence."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to him. "Flattery will get you no where," he said showing a hint of anger in his voice, "Who are you and why do you trespass upon my lands, lowly demon."

The demon looked him in the eyes, "I smelt the scent of a human, M'lord. I did not know at the time that she was your… pet."

"Hey you frea-" Sesshoumaru shot a glance at her, "She is but a mere servant of mine, and she won't be here long she is a …surprise to a acquaintance of mine … I trust you can keep her a secret…or do I have to find some other way?"

"No, no my lord I won't tell…" with that the little demon ran off into the forest. Sesshoumaru watched him go, 'This won't be good if the lords know I am socializing with a human or a miko none the less…'

"I will not have you roaming my lands. You are to follow me to my castle and then have one of your friends brought here to claim you," the taiyoukai instructed after he looked back toward the miko that could cause great dispute if word was to get out that she was in his lands.

"I am not property. You know, you don't have to be so mean!" Kagome glared at him.

He looked at her, "Yes I do. Part of my duty and rank is to hate you, miko's or priestesses."

The miko just stared blankly at him, "How can you so easily hate me and not even know me enough to know I'm not like other mikos?"

"I think of you as others would in my lands, and that is as a filthy human priestess. This is my job as protector of these lands. It is not in your rank to judge me. Now I will not ask again for you to follow me, or I will kill you. The choice matters not to me." Sesshoumaru said so casually before walking away.

Somehow he had managed to get her beloved Inuyasha off her mind, and she didn't know exactly how yet. 'How do I keep sticking my foot into the shark pit? And how come I never learn to go around?' Kagome rolled her eyes.

"God, umm, lets see I think I pick, hmm… to die or live… that's a toughie. Lets see… live," she said sarcastically but followed him obediently. She walked a few feet behind him. "…soo, how's Rin?"

"Tolerable," Sesshoumaru said walking down a path only he knew of.

Kagome sighed, "Jaken?"

"Intolerable,"

The miko giggled, "Predictable." She looked up at the sky while she walked, "Beaten often?"

"Very."

Kagome looked up towards the sky in peaceful thought, "Don't you think it's odd not seeing even a star in the sky on a clear night as this?"

"Possibly," Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road ahead, and didn't bother looking up towards the sky or back to see how his companion was fairing.

"Err don't you ever answer questions in a sentence?"

"Rarely; when being irritated," he said.

She stomped right up to him, "So, all I do is irritate you?"

"Currently yes and giving me a headache," he walked past her again.

Kagome bristled at the obvious dismissal, "you're such an as-"

"Are you sure you wish not to bleed?"

"Astronomy! Do you know about astronomy?" Kagome happily piped at the new topic of conversation.

"It's going to be a long night."

"So why were you out here anyways Sess-"

"Lord. You are not my equal," Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Fine. Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said with sarcastic tone tinting her voice.

"I was patrolling my lands. As I do every time, I get reports of strange demonic or miko aura lurking around my lands."

"Oh," Well that was boring. Kagome started looking at the ground and found a pebble. She kicked the little pebble along her journey until she happened to kick it a tad bit too hard. The little stone was sent sailing into the back of a certain demon lord's head.

"Oppsy" Kagome looked up at a very angry lord with wide innocent eyes.

"Lets pretend that didn't just transpire," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kay…"

* * *

**End of Chapter: ****To Be Continued…**

* * *

Rose: I hope you all enjoy my story and give me great reviews. I just wanted to say that this is my first story and I like it a lot so please don't flame me...Oh! And yes there will be lemons and stuff in later chapters I guess that's it! Oh yeah, it seems me and one other person have the same pen name so look for this story by the title thank you! 

Michi: (-falls to the floor laughing her ass off-) I believe Fluffy has a lil' lump on his head.

Sessy: Michi….

Michi: I didn't do anything!

Kagome: (-points and laughs at Sessy-)

Michi: Serves you right Fluffers for those stupid one word answers. Can we say annoying?

Kagome: Annoying!

Sessy: Women.

Michi: Oh fluffy… (-tosses pebble up and down and grins evilly-)

Rose: (-looks at Michi in horror-) MICHI! (-grabs Sessy and runs off-) I need him for the next chapter. No harming the actors until _after_ the story!

Kagome: I guess we can say that Sessy is in the doghouse until then… (-laughs-)

Michi: (-looks around suspiciously while holding a dog leash-)

P L E A S E  
R E V I E W!


	3. Together in the cave

**Chapter 2**

**Together in the cave **

**and meeting the little girl!**

Another two hours of talking about her knowledge of books, history and her friends… "I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru but I cant possibly walk another step" he growled inakwardly "we cannot stop and rest here this is a passing zone for roaming demons I would have no defense here being able to be surrounded on any side we cant stop"

But she decided to ignore him and sat down on the path. He turned around "it is not safe her now come!" he insisted "I cant my feet feel like their going to fall off I cant walk another step"

He growled at her grabbing her arm he yanked her up off the ground "walk" he barked she did but then she fell and he made no move to catch her "come on get up" she tried but just as she put pressure on her left ankle she felt back and screamed this time he did catch her "I swear human bones are so weak"

"sorry" he picked her up to where she was facing him with her legs at his hips and arms around his shoulders "this is so degrading" "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to " she said sadly 'I letting him down now too'

"You could not have known you would injure yourself tho now we must seek a place to slumber for the night" she laid her head upon his shoulder and let out a deep breath sadly staring at him "…Inuyasha" a tear slid down her face her heart was truly broken.

He looked down at her "when I look at you I still see him his golden eyes, his beautiful silvery hair…Inuyasha" she closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks "how can this feeling of love be so good if it brings so much pain to you?"

"Because if you never love you can never no what its like to be so happy all you can do is smile…waking up so happy you want to sing, feeling like your safe…feeling like no matter what you wont be …alone" another tear fell" and then suddenly in a blink of a eye its gone and you feel.. Lost, alone, afraid, sad and heart broken but you still are grateful you got the chance to love.. him"

her words they actually saddened him "we shall talk more about this feeling another day" she laid her head back down "thank you Sess-lor-" "Sesshoumaru is fine for now" she smiled and soon drifted off to sleep.

'I don't understand this love how could pure happiness turn into such sorrow so fast. In none of the books or scrolls did it say anything like this I think I am glad that I will never have to learn what love feels like'

After about another hour of running threw the forest he found a decent cave to shelter them for the night. But the air in the cave was freezing and the clothing she had on she would not make it threw the night. He honestly didn't see how she could wear that he sat in the back corner of the cage and then proceeded to wake her up "human" she groaned and moved closer to his neck. "female"

He got no response again except her rubbing her nose up against the crook of his neck

"…five more minutes Inuyasha" 'she is sleep talking?' "wake up" he said a bit more loudly. "huh!" she said lifting her head and looking around.

It was cold and dark "Sesshoumaru where are we?" "safe" but she didn't feel safe "its so dark" "point?" she looked up at him his eyes had a slight glow it was so… "pretty" he glanced at her "what" she shook her head "Nothing its just your eye's have a sort of glow to them its pretty is all"

she got off of him and sat beside him bringing her knee's to her chin her arms wrapped around them "Sesshoumaru" "what?" he said with his usual icy voice "Why did you hate him so much" he looked at the entrance to the cave it was starting to rain "His mother was the reason my mother left. He was the reason she didn't come back."

she looked down but only saw darkness "sorry" he looked at her "it dose not matter being who I am I was not allowed to care a lord should not show his feelings good or bad or it shows the enemy your weaknesses"

She stared into the darkness "didn't you have any friends" "No" "why" "my father said it was not allowed to socialize with lower level demons and the lords and lady's children …wouldn't talk to me when inuyasha was around but seeing how it was my job to watch him as eldest brother I just choused to ignore them"

"ohh did you always hate him?" he looked at her "get some sleep human because hurt or not we leave tomorrow" "ok" she laid down but the ground was so cold she jumped back up into a sitting position she grabbed her arrow case noticing the sword was still their 'he didn't take it ..wow wonder why'

She grabbed it and sat back down beside him "Why are you not asleep?" "It's way too cold!" she squeaked "I thought that it would be to cold for a human to sleep and as it seems I was right" she glared at him "I have a name you know!" he glanced at her.

"It might help if I knew it" she smiled "It's kagome" 'kagome' he smiled a little bit but never showed his teeth. but even that little bit of emotion didn't last long" you need to get some rest" he took off the top part of his outfit and dropped it on her.

"now go to sleep miko" he said in a harsh tone. she gladly accepted the peace of warmth and fell asleep thinking of inuyasha and snuggling close to his sword. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was keeping watch but every once in a while his guard would change from the entrance to the young miko beside him.

'I should have killed her' he sighed she was very intelligent for a human he couldn't see how someone as intelligent as this miko would travel with such a outcast and idiot as Inuyasha. Maybe he was mistaken about her.

Or maybe she saw something in his half-brother that he didn't regardless he didn't like being left in the dark and tho her company with him may be short he would get all his answer's before she left.

So far she told him about stars and her little adopted son Shippo and their journey's, but she did her best to not mention Inuyasha. But being he was always with her that was so wasn't easy so she just described shippo's personality and the monk and his bad habits.

Also about a little twin tail that followed them. It was all interesting yet confusing at the same time. A demon exterminator with a twin tail as a pet, a monk that's only practice was lechery, A fox cub being adopted by a miko a feared enemy to the demons…

"strange" he murmured to himself, he looked back down at her 'maybe while she is at the castle she can explain to me the behaviors of a human girl, lately rin has been acting…strange and her scent was changing' maybe she could prove useful after all.

He spent the rest of the night staring at the entrance to the cave until the first sight of the sun showed over the amazingly tall trees "wake miko its time for us to take our leave of this filthy cave" she just made a groaning sound and stayed their he growled

' waking this human is like getting rin to stop talking to breath impossible' "Woman wake this instant!" she just turned and faced her back to him he growled again he knew she wasn't asleep her breathing was not as calm as it was 'she's not going to get up till I address her by her name' "we must go" she didn't respond

'I will not let her have her way with me' he ripped his shirt off of her standing he put it back on "stay here if you wish it then" and he started to walk to the entrance of the cave "It wouldn't kill you to show kindness you jerk!" he turned his head to glare at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll pretend I never heard you say that last part" and he walked out. Grabbing the arrow case with sword in it she got up but she had it upside down and everything fell out she looked down and grabbed the sword and then saw his rosary with a letter on it 'I took that necklace off him the night before the battle with Naruku'

she put the sword in the arrow case and slung it over her shoulder. She then grabbed the necklace and the letter and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru. When she did she looked down at the necklace running her fingers over the purple beads.

The necklace reminded her so much of him every time she saw him she would she it. It was special to him weather it was in a good or bad way. She put it on knowing that the spell on the beads was gone. Sesshoumaru looked behind him to see what he was doing and saw her wearing Inuyasha's cursed necklace he then saw a letter in her hands and decided it best to give her space.

She opened the letter and looked at it. It was hand written by Inuyasha…

**_Dear Kagome,_**

_I know that you probably wont find my letter until I leave and join Kikyo in hell. This letter is to let you know that know matter what you may think of me right now I did all of it to keep from hurting you, and that I wish there was a way I could stay here and not go with her but she refuses to return to the land of the dead unless I join her…_

_I know you don't like this neither do I but my time to walk this earth ended over 50 years ago with Kikyo even if I was only under a spell that day I was meant to sleep forever in that place never to awaken. And then you came and changed all that and me well as much as I could allow anyways I just want you o be happy Kagome even tho I didn't show my feelings for you until the end I had them since the beginning. I know this letter may not sound like something I would said but that's why I wrote it you and I both know I could never bring myself to say this to you face to face. And I know without you I could have never defeated Naruku you gave me my courage and strength you also gave me friends the life you gave me was so special to me . You gave me friends ,Shippo as annoying as he was is like a son in a way to me , you also gave me a chance to love again. I know I am so very lucky I got the chance to love you. If I could be selfish just one last time I would not go with her but as I said you have changed me. Please forgive me and understand why I made this choice and tell the group I'm going to be fine._

_I love you so much Kagome,_

_Inuyasha_

She looked at the letter again and smiled she didn't feel as bad now ' I never knew Inuyasha had a side like that it was so honest, and caring' she carefully folded the letter back up and placed it neatly in a pocket hidden in her skirt.

She then ran up to Sesshoumaru and started walking beside him. Not bothering to look at her "…are you alright miko?" she looked up at him "I now know he is happy so yes I think I am" "last night when we were talking about history and I was wondering how you knew so much at such a alarmingly young age" she sighed " how did I know this question would come up…"

"well…believe it or not I'm from 500 years in the future.. Now wait before you start with the impossible and are you a sorcerer because no I'm not I'm a average 19 year old girl" she looked at him to make sure it was ok to go on with her story of how she knew so much about history. He looked very interested.

"well on my 17th birthday I was on my way to school she my family we live in a house right by the sacred tree and we also own a shrine where we tell the legend of the shikon no tama because where I come from demons and magic is all a fairy tale told to kids.."

"Anyways on my way to school my little brother stopped me and told me our cat buyo ran into the well house and he was to scared to go get him. See our grandpa said it was forbidden to go in their and he would tell us about the mistress centipede and how her bones were buried in that well and so we should not go in there or we might wake the sleeping soul that recedes in the well but I never believed any of it"

"..and I went in anyways we heard a noise and the next thing I new the centipede had grabbed me and taken me with her into the well it was a purple light all around us and she kept telling me to give her the jewel and at the time I didn't know what she meant and then she licked me and it creped me out.."

She looked at him and he half way smirked and she huffed "continue" "well I shoved her off of me and my hand glowed and one of her arms was scorched off at first I thought it was a dream when I landed back in the well but then I saw her pale pasty white arm still on my shoulder then I yelled for grandpa and sota but known answered I just thought maybe Sota ran off scared but when I climbed out of the well I saw a huge field and then not long after I met your brother who ended up trying to kill me and he like you wouldn't say my name"

She touched the necklace "I put this on him to keep him from killing me during our hunt for the jewel shards remember I told you how that happened already." he nodded "anyways after a while I noticed I didn't need the necklace to keep him from killing me but to sit his but into the ground when he was being a jerk"

she giggled "I'm surprised the necklace lasted threw all of the times I sat him" Sesshoumaru nodded having seen her sit him quite a few times he started feeling bad for the ground.

"miko" "M'lord?" she said sarcastically he grunted but continued "There are certain rules…one must follow in the castle-" she put on a sad face "aww what no purifying your guards?" she said innocently.

"Yes that would be one. You must not wander out side the castle unless I accompany you for there are people who would slaughter you to see my reaction, even tho I would not even lose a seconds thought" she glared at him "as-" "Two you must treat me with respect and act as a lady would. I shall not how you disgracing my lands you are a guest and should act as such…Also you are not to wear such revealing clothing on your stay here is that clear?" this time she grunted but nodded

"you will give your dress size and measurements to my seamstresses" "fine" she grumbled and then not 2 minutes later they were walking past the guards at the gate entrance to his castle they strode past the guards like they owned them all and in a way it was true he did own them all…

they walked past what she thought was an amazing garden half way to the castle doors there were two fountains one on either sides and paths going around them the castle itself was made of gray stones it was so tall it seemed almost endless looking at it from the ground.

And then one of the doors opened to the castle and a young 'human' girl ran outside and dashed to Sesshoumaru where she proceeded to latch onto his leg "your back my lord this one is so glad to she you" he put his hand on the back of her head and smiled "Rin I would like you to meet our newest guest Lady Kagome" Rin squealed

"Hi Lady Kagome I'm Rin! Do you want to play with Rin? Do you like Rin? Why is your dress so short? Will you be my mommy? Do you think I'm pretty? What's your favorite color?"

"umm I would love to! Yes you seem very sweet, it got ripped? I don't know, yes, blue"

She smiled as wide as her little mouth would allow showing her missing tooth and then running back inside. 'wow I thought I could go 90 to nothing she beat me'….


	4. The unexpected visitor

A/N: Ok before this chapter I just wanted to say Sorry to silvery stars I didn't no that the name was already taken please forgive )

**Chapter 3**

**A unexpected visitor**

**And Rins sneaky plans :part 1**

After meeting Rin Kagome was curious as to why the all mighty Sesshoumaru big human hater guy would let a young human child stay with him "Sesshoumaru?" she said as the stepped into his castle "What is it" he said quiet bluntly "that girl is she your daughter?"

He did not turn his head but glanced at her from the corner of his eye "she is human that is not possible. She is my ward" Kagome's mouth made a O shape. She looked around as the doors shut behind them "it's so pretty Sesshoumaru" he nodded but said nothing.

'it looks like a old era palace' "how old is she" she asked while wandering around the room "14 almost" the floors looked like a big white furry blanket the walls were so pretty it looked like a guy came in a hand painted pictures of beautiful dog demons and mystical creatures in the sky or on the ground all over the place she blinked

" ohh Sesshoumaru I have a son her age he is 13 almost" Then he remembered what he needed to talk to her about "walk with me" he said and started towards the polished oak stairs. She follow so excited about the unique beauty of the house she forgot to turn right as he did and almost hit the wall blinking "oh right hehehe sorry" she walked to him

"miko there is a slight problem going on with my ward" she looked up at him "huh" "lately she has become more moody then usual and her nice cheerful side turns to anger very fast without cause or warning she even cry's for no reason"

"How often do you say this happens" "this is the first time she has ever done it but she has been like this for about 2 or 3 days" 'period' "Sesshoumaru you no how women …umm they ….umm they become very moody…at a certain time of the month…" he diverted his eyes from her "I think it would be best if you handled this matter" she nodded "yes I agree"

They kept walking until they saw three rooms at the end of that hall he pointed to the door on the left "This is your room and Rin's is right here across from you" then he waved his hand to the middle door "This of course is my chambers"

his room had two giant doors tat were a bright slivery blue with a crescent moon on the top Rin's room had one door that had her name carved neatly into the top of the door the letters sparkled in a bright purple tint.

Then she looked at her door which sparkled completely in a slivery pink color "Can I see my room" he nodded and opened the door to her room. "Oh my gosh! Sesshoumaru this room is all mine.." he nodded "Its-its so huge!" The floor blue carpet and in the middle there was a light purple rug at the bottom of the bed the wall were light blue lined with silver and had pictures of nymph's and fairies and butterflies and pixies and all sorts of mystical creatures.

The bed was very big with a canopy top that had silver curtains that closed around it if wanted the blankets and pillows were all black with stars on them like little glowing circles kinda like what you would see on the perfect night when the sky is clear the moon is out the stars accent the land with their glow it was soo royal looking…

There were two doors going from her room one read closet on the door and the other didn't have anything written on it at all she had a desk with all kinds of female items and jewelry boxes and stuff on it there was a big mirror there as well she had a big window which had a excellent view overlooking his lands there was a seat on the window where she could stay and watch the sun set it was so pretty.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed then saw the ceiling it was dark blue with silver wavy lines going towards the middle where a giant dog demon in his true form was curled into a ball sleeping with a female dog demon laying with it her hair silver eyes amber orbs as bright as the sun she like Sesshoumaru had the markings on her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru that woman ..she's beautiful" she breathed

"That is my mother" he said pausing for a brief moment "This is the room she stayed in" kagome turned to look at him "Are you sure its ok for me to stay here?" he diverted his eyes "I care not miko it is just a room besides crying over dead memories never fixes anything" he didn't mean it the way she took it but before he knew it she slapped him in the face and ran out of the room.

He growled 'this is the second time that miko has laid her hand across my face there will not be a third' he started of after her.

She ran down the hall refusing to let herself cry around him she turned right into another hall and followed it turning left as it did then running in the door at the end she shut it behind her and with her back against the door she slowly slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

"how could Sesshoumaru be so insensitive even a cold hearted jerk as Sesshoumaru should have a little bit of feeling" she said mostly to herself "That heartless demon" someone said "he wouldn't no emotion if it slapped him in the face" the male voice said "…No but I did" he looked at her "hmm?" she wiped her eyes "I slapped him" he smirked "Good for you kagome tho won the be upset" he said giving her a hand up. She took it the stared at the person who the hand belonged to "Kouga! It's you!" her eyes watered again she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He gently returned the embrace "Kagome what's wrong why are you in so much pain?"

"Inuyasha's dead. Miroku and Songo are off getting married. I'm being held captive by a emotionless demon like Sesshoumaru and I'm worried about Shippo" she sniffled "you're the first familiar kind face I've seen"

Not that they were paying attention the door opened and Sesshoumaru stood at the door watching. "I'm sorry I wasn't their you no how I feel toward him but at least I could have been there for you kagome. You know you are always welcome at the den"

she looked at him "Kouga we have been threw this Ayame loves you." "Ayame.." she smiled "She's really sweet Kouga you should give her a chance" "but what about you Kagome" she smiled "I'm fine really Kouga "

Before either one could say another word Sesshoumaru made himself known "Miko I wish to speak with you… NOW" he growled "speak then you had no right to say what you did" he growled "it was. Nice seeing you Kouga"

He smiled and she walked right past Sesshoumaru and down the hall to her room.

As Sesshoumaru turned angrily to follow Kouga spoke up "You wished to see me ?"

He growled to himself but turned regardless entering his office he slammed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and sat "Prince Kouga.. I have asked you here to invite you to the meeting of the Lords and Lady's that will be held soon"

Kouga nodded "I accept" Sesshoumaru got up "If I may…why do you have a human living with you?" "Your coming to my home was to interrogate me?" "No Sesshoumaru it was just I'm curious" "its none of your concern" and with that he left

Upon entering her room kagome slammed the door 'that ass that insensitive ass' she walked to the doors at the right of her bed inside was another room but this one the walls were lined with clothes of all kinds but mainly beautifully hand made silk kimono's there were also shoes! lots of shoes!

Oh! How she wanted to scream with joys she looked threw them quickly and decided to wear one she grabbed a black one with silver roses and vine's going up it. It looked like a kimono but it was sleeveless it went around her neck and was backless down to her waist wear a bow tied neatly in the back and then it just dropped straight to the floor the front of it opened when she walked and you could see her long legs she picked out a pair of black slip on heels that strapped around her ankle.

Grabbing the garments she walked of to the room at the left of her door she came into figuring it was a bathroom which she was right. She walked in their and it was a hot spring 'on the second floor a hot spring how the heck!' but she wasn't complaining discarding her clothes she got in.

She floated around for a bit cleaned herself then got out putting n her outfit she picked out she went back to her room and sat at the desk she wanted to put her hair up with but she didn't have anything so she looked at the desk.

Their were all kinds of jewelry boxes she assumed belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother she kept opening the draws and she saw neatly place necklaces, earrings ,rings, and bracelets but no clips or rubber bands.

Then she opened a short square jewelry boxes and their they were clips and bands she grabbed a brush that was on the desk and grabbed a black rubber band with a silver rose and put her hair in a high ponytail with a few stands hanging down at the sides of her face then opened another jewelry box and saw more jewelry and picked out black hanging earrings which also had the silver rose at the end.

Then she tried to find a rose necklace to match but couldn't digging threw the boxes their was nothing then she opened the front drawer in the top middle and neatly place was a silver chain and at the bottom was a black stone that was so beautiful she put it on the shut the drawer and putting all the stuff she dug out back in its place she put on silver eye shadow and a creamy pink lip gloss.

Smiling at herself she noticed she still had on inuyasha necklace. she slowly took it off and placed it on the desk. Then as she stepped out of her room she was greeted by Rin "Wow Kagome you look… Amazing!" "Thank you rin would you like to walk with me" "sure its dinner time anyways" "Rin have you noticed a change in your body"

Kagome said walking with her towards the stairs "Umm what do you mean" "Well when a girl gets to your age they start to have periods do you understand" "Yes I no it's just I didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru" kagome laughed "I don't blame you one bit Rin."

Rin smiled as they got to the stairs "Oh! I forgot to get something go on without me the kitchen is right threw tho's doors" and she ran off back to her room Kagome assumed.

Walking into what she thought was the dining room turned out to be a training room for Sesshoumaru.

Who was currently training without a shirt. He was so caught up in his work out he didn't notice her as he struck fighting positions with his sword he was sweating he must have been there for a while. She just watched in pure amazement.

He looked completely different he was focused completely lost in his training is hair swirling around him as he turned and swung showing off his arm muscles as if he was fighting with an invisible person. Most people would drool over this sight but Kagome saw something different she saw a dance more then a shirtless Sesshoumaru.

She watched until he stopped and walked over and grabbed a towel "Sesshoumaru" not looking at her "What" she walked up to him his back facing her "I'm …sorry I slapped you… would you like to walk with me to dinner"

As he turned he said "Your not wearing that ridiculous green outfi-" he looked at her. And for once in his life his was believe it or not lost for words "Please don't be mad I got into your mothers clothes…do you think I look alright?" he said nothing but looked over her and then his eyes rested upon her necklace.

He had seen that necklace before it was the one his father gave to his mother the day they were married. He mindlessly reached out and circled the necklace with his finger his claws sent shivers down her spine "do you want me to take it off Sesshoumaru?" he shook his head no and for a moment he looked almost sad.

but then he looked her in the eye "You look…Respectable" and then put his shirt back on and simply said "come" she followed but wouldn't look at him 'What in the heck just happened with him did he have a momentary look of feeling in his eyes and why was he so caring looking all the sudden I'll have to find out later'

They walked down the stairs and to the room on the right was the dining room and of all people who they should see already seated smiling as wide as ever little miss Rin which kagome gave her a sour look as in 'wait till I get you' look

As they ate nothing was said but Kagome would pass glances towards Sesshoumaru every now and then. When she was done she excused herself and went to her room. After she put on a long blue silk spaghetti strap night gown there was a knock at the door she had her hair down and only jewelry she still wore was that necklace. "come in" she said sweetly.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and shut it behind him "Miko." "hmm?" she said brushing her hair at the desk "Tonight you looked quite acceptable" she stopped brushing her hair and walked over to him "Thank you Sesshoumaru" he looked at the necklace again "…Did you know my father gave that very necklace that hangs so gracefully around your neck to my mother as a wedding present and sign of his love"

she shook her head no "for many years she would always wear it until she got sick or at least she said she was sick…in all truth of the matter tho she wasn't sick she had caught my father with a human woman…Inuyasha's mother and she stopped wearing the necklace and when I would ask why she would smile and say it was a broken promise.. Not soon after she died…I must go to sleep now…night" he turned to walk off..

"Sesshoumaru?" "Yes?" "Thank you…" he stopped for a second as if to say something but then left. She stayed up for a hour after he had visited her wondering why he even told her it was just that…."Sometimes when we're alone its almost as if you try to show feeling Sesshoumaru why cant I figure you out…" she said to herself….


	5. A midnight stroll

**A/N: To respect the wishes of fan fiction. Net I will tell you all at the beginning of a chapter if there is a lemon and then I will put a divider when it starts and ends reading lemon warning if you choose to read it then that is your own fault and cannot blame me I left a warning you ignored it… **

**Chapter 4**

**A midnight stroll**

Kagome woke up when it was still dark and couldn't go back to sleep. She was sad she walked to the desk and took off the necklace that belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother and put on Inuyasha's. She walked to the window and sat on the seat and stared out into the distance.

"Inuyasha please be safe" she whispered looking up at the sky "that's all I want" she hummed to a song she had heard in her time by a american artist called Michelle Branch

"…your everything I know that makes me believe….I'm not alone" she sang to herself she put her hand over the necklace "I need to get out of here"

Putting her hair up in a pony tail and then she went to her closet. She didn't want to feel baggy as she did in tho's kimono's she looked in the closet and found a black top that was spaghetti strap and the shirt part stopped a few inches above her belly button and then it chriss-crossed in little a wrap around her stomach but it still showed it off she the found the black skirt that matched it.

It stopped about mid thigh with slits on the sides. She found some slip on shoes that would be good to go walking in then grabbed a black cloak like jacket that went to the floor and she put it on and buttoned the button bellow her breast and 2 more down. and left the room.

But when she got to the stairs she heard sounds in the training room. Curious as to what the noise was she pushed the door open. And who should be there of all people Sesshoumaru once more shirtless in al of his glory striking battle pose's with his sword she walked towards and he glanced at her but all he saw was the long black material.

"Were you planning on going somewhere" she walked over to the wall and sat on a cushioned bench "I just needed some air" "Why aren't you asleep" "Why aren't you?" she said mocking him "I sleep when I please not when you wish me to" "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep…I thought I would go for a walk.. Then I heard noise from in here so … I was curious"

"being overly curious is not always a good thing in fact it hardly ever is miko" he looked at her "What are you wearing under that. And is it able to train in?" she took off the coat and let it fall. He stared at her his mother's clothing fit her perfectly in every way.

"You planned on wearing my mothers battle uniforms to walk in?" he said curiously "I had a coat" she defended "plus it fits really good "Its suppose to" he set down his sword "What weapons can you use?" "Bow" he sighed "Do you even know the basic's of sword and hand to hand combat?" "Yes I no hand to hand I went to a class in my time"

"Show me" he said simply "huh? How?" "Try to hit me" "No way you always end up trying to kill me" "This Sesshoumaru promises not to kill you during the time we are in this room" "eh?" he looked nervous but tried to hit him he moved and she hit air. "focus" she breathed out and then stayed still for a moment.

'how am I going to hit him while he is expecting it he'll block every time' she turned her back to him "miko?" then she grinned dropping to the floor she tried to kick his feet out from under him. And it worked! She jumped on top of him and flicked his nose "Got ya" she giggled "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" and sure enough before she knew it she was kicked off of him and she skidded into the wall "Hey that hurt!" "What is your point?" 'oh! I'm gonna hurt him!'

She got up and ran towards him but e side stepped her. "To slow" she tried again and he did the same "are you even trying?" he was to the left of her when he said that. She got so mad she kicked at his face without turning and she hit him straight across the cheek.

He growled

"Oh sorry did that hurt …my bad" he growled and started after her and she ran off with a "Epp!" and then she noticed he wasn't trying that hard to catch her and she started laughing she kept running until she was so tired she fell then turned over on her back

just as Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists putting them above her head and holding her feet with his legs "You kicked me" she looked up at him but noticed he wasn't at all angry "You mocked me" "You ran from me" "You didn't Catch me" "I didn't ?" he said amusement in his voice.

While mischief showed in her's in one swift movement she used all of her energy to switch positions she laughed and ran from him again. He started growling at her she climbed up the ladder in the training room to get to the second part which was covered in straw and targets and such.

"interesting" she mumbled but as Sesshoumaru neared the top of the steps she ran and hid behind a pile of scattered straw. Trying her best not to giggle and give her position away she covered her mouth. But he still found her this time grabbing her and picking her up under her arms he tossed her onto the straw pile.

She playfully glared at him "Fine fine you win you caught me" he positioned himself on top of her. her hands went to his well muscled shoulders and then she noticed e had no shirt on this hole time she blushed but Sesshoumaru didn't notice "Care to try that little trick again miko"

He said taunting her se pushed up with her body but he didn't budge he long legs brushed against his as she tried to turn them but he only moved himself where she couldn't try that anymore. She tried to push him off by putting her hands on his chest but even that didn't work.

He smirked "lost your touch?" "Lets find out channeling her miko powers so it would just shock him not hurt him she put her hands on his back and acted as if she was trying to hug him then shocks of her power hit him and when he was recovering she slipped out from under him she ran to the edge of the 2nd floor of the training room.

But before she knew it he ran into her knocking them both off the edge. Sesshoumaru flipped them so he would take in the impact of the fall and at the angle they fell he hit and wood from the floor pierced his skin as he skidded the floor acted like a shredder to his back.

Kagome held onto him for dear life! And when they stopped she looked at him she didn't know he was hurt but saw his eyes closed and he hissed "Sesshoumaru are you ok" she got off of him and moved to his side gently laying her hand on his shoulder

"Are you hurt Sesshoumaru?" he sat up slowly and showed her his back she put her hand over her mouth and gasped "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! This is all my fault"

" No I pushed us over" "I was to close to the edge" "I should have been calmer" 'eh' "ok fine were both at fault let me help you up"

"I don't need your help miko" he stood up easily then hunched over as the pain started to come back. Kagome ducked under his arm and helped support him he wrapped his tail around her waist and they slowly started off towards his room.

As they got their he pushed the doors open and kicked them shut after they entered his room she looked around it was almost the same as her's but bigger and on the ceiling there was the same dog demon but he was in a fighting pose glaring at a tiger and there was 2 doors in the room but she didn't know nor cared where they went.

She left his side long enough to sling the covers to the bottom of the bed. She them went back to his side and helped him lay on his stomach "Where is your bathroom" he pointed to the door "wait here…Don't move!" she rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a roll of bandages, gauze and a small wash rag. She wetted the rag down with warm water then rang it out.

She took the stuff back into his room not noticing that his bathroom was also her bathroom. she walked to the other side of the bed and set the stuff down and then crawled up on the bed with him. The only light in the room was from the moon shining outside the window.

"Sesshoumaru" "Yes?" she looked sadly at him "This is going to hurt…a lot" "I figured" as to not get in the way of her only light source she sat on his but and grabbed the towel and unfolded it and laid it across the bed so she could place the splinters and fragments of wood on it from his back she then grabbed the warm rag and placed it on her leg.

Then she started pulling out the big chunks of wood as carefully as possible while she did she tried to take his mind off the pain not that he even showed that it hurt "So where is Jakken" "He is on leave I had him go run a message to the northern lord for me" "oh" she said.

After getting all of the wood fragments and splinters out of his back she took the rag and started to gentle dab at the blood trying to avoid touching the big scrapes on his back the little scrapes on his back had already closed up but were still tender. As for the big ones they were starting to seal themselves.

She watched them close up then she took the rag over his back one last time cleaning up any blood that was left. She set the rag down on the towel with the bandages and tied the ends together and set them in the floor without getting up.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered "Yes?" she was going to say something when she saw what the light was doing to his skin it was making his back have a silvery glow to him she took her hands and gently ran her finger tips up and down his back. He didn't know what she was doing but it felt good but e wanted to tell her to stop.

"Stop" he said and sat up knocking her off him "Hey don't be so mean I wasn't trying to do anything wrong" he nodded "I know this…but if you continued I would have fallen asleep and didn't you want to go for a walk miko?" she nodded "But can you I mean doesn't it hurt"

"okay" She got off they bed and watched him carefully incase he was lying. The walked to a door and he opened it and led her down the stairs and into his back yard it was huge and in the middle there was a spring and a giant waterfall going into it "wow Sesshoumaru its beautiful out here"

She twirled around by the spring smiling he stood there and watched her she grabbed him by the hand and brought him up to the top of the waterfall "Sesshoumaru" "Yes?" "Can you swim" "of cours-"before he finished the word she had pushed them off the edge and into the spring.

After coming up for air he glared at her and she laughed and splashed him "Oh you know that was fun" "Fun you say…" he smirked and he used his tail to drowned her in a wave of water. "You're soo soo soo evil I'm gonna hurt you!" he smirked.

She swam to him and pinched his arm "you jerk" "that is highly probable" he said smirking. She jumped as something swarm between her legs "What was that!" "What was what?" it swarm up her leg "THAT!" she screeched he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear "my tail" and then dunked her under the water she came up out of the water spitting out water "meanie" she pouted

She looked at him he was dripping wet the water making him look like he was glowing with help from the silvery light of the full moon. He lifted his tail out of the water and she busted out laughing "Sesshoumaru your tail oh my god" she couldn't help but laugh that was until he shook it .which transferred all the water off of his tail and onto her she glared at him "That was so not funny" "This Sesshoumaru wasn't laughing tho he did find your reaction quite amusing"

They stayed in the water for a while just floating on their backs staring at the stars "Miko" "Yeah Sesshoumaru" "You never told me how you finally realized you loved my half-brother" she stopped floating and stood up after she noticed something "What's behind the waterfall?"

"It's a room my father made for my mother she found it very peaceful in there" she got out of the spring and walked up the hill as if going to the top of the falls again but half way up she turned and saw a rock wall "eh? How do you get in" He walked up to the wall and reached high up to the left and pushed something in.

The door slid into the real rocks and closed behind them it was simple dirt cave with a waterfall view there was a bed and a desk in there and one rug she sat on the corner of the bed as Sesshoumaru dug threw a drawer.

Throwing a Towel at her "Continue with your story miko" she sighed " you could at least try to be nice" he glanced at her "I could but it is very doubtful that I will" "as-" "Don't even finish that word" She smiled "as I was saying…" she said innocently "Well you know about Kikyo right?" "yes" "Ok well Inuyasha had kept going to Kikyo at night and one time I was gone to my time and he did…I was coming back to surprise him and I saw them …together"

She looked down "I wanted to run I wanted to hide I wanted to be anywhere but there when he saw me I couldn't move I couldn't breath and then when I final caught my breath I just ran I ran threw the woods and into the well as fast as I could it was all I could do to keep from crying"

"but when I saw my mom I just ran to her crying. After she talked to me she left me standing at the scared tree and I thought about why seeing him and her upset me…I mean after all it wasn't like we were dating … but when thought about it. it was weird it didn't make since we weren't together but we were we hated each other yet we didn't…I was jealous I was sad and mad all because of kikyo yet for some reason I never hated kikyo"

"I knew I could never compete with her… I mean after all she died for him and all I do is send him 6 feet into the ground on a daily bases…So I told him how I felt and as I expected he didn't say anything I knew he loved her but I also knew he cared for me and that's it."

"this love is so confusing out of the books" she nodded "One can not explain love it is a ever changing emotion not bad and not always good but in the end your either happy or your not.. that's life" she looked at him and yawned stretching she got up "I'm going to go to bed are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while" "Alright" he was standing at the time and she walked up to him and softly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug and whispering "thank you for tonight you really helped me get my mind of him" then she left.

Walking back to her room she wondered if she would ever see that side of the great lord Sesshoumaru again she went inside her bedroom and grabbed a white silk PJ set long pants and a shirt and put them on she slid off her sandals and then looked out the window and she saw Sesshoumaru just sitting their in a Inuyasha thinking position at the top of the waterfall he hair was gently blowing across his face from the wind his she could see te front of him and he looking of into space she smiled and as if magic he shot a glance to her window and with that she ducked out of view and got into bed 'I wonder if he saw me staring' she simply dismissed the thought and went to sleep knowing tomorrow should prove interesting…


	6. Lady Mira and Lord Hikaru

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews and I'm doing my best to keep them in character … so on with the story then! (And yes Sesshoumaru dose have both arms)**

**Chapter 5**

**Lady Mira and Lord Hikaru**

Kagome woke up with the sun shining down on her warming her face she smiled she felt a lot better after last night. She laid in bed for a few more minutes then got up not bothering to change out of her sleeping PJ's she put Sesshoumaru's mother's necklace back on and existed the room hoping to find Sesshoumaru she knocked on his door but got know answer.

She figured he was in his office so she didn't bother looking in his room. She walked down the halls until she reached his office pushing the door open she didn't see Sesshoumaru but too fox demons "hello there" the male demon said to kagome she smiled "Hi I'm Kagome…have you seen Sesshoumaru?" they shook their head no then the female spoke.

She was tall and very beautiful she had big green eyes and long silky looking light brown hair that stopped at her waist, she had a beautiful long tail kind of like kouga's. she was wearing a summer floral kimono and the male demon was just as tall with dark brown hair and blue eye's he had a dark brown tail just like hers.

"Hello lady Kagome, I am Mira Lady of the south lands and this is my mate Hikaru"

He smiled "you may call my haru if you like" kagome smiled "why may I ask are you here Mira" Mira was about to explain to her when she saw the necklace "Lady Kagome doesn't that necklace belong to Sesshoumaru's mother?" she nodded "He gave it to me to wear"

Shock went across Mira's face "Ah. Well we are just here on a friendly visit to check up on Sesshoumaru as a good friend of his parents I felt it only right" Kagome smiled "Well then want to help me find him" Mira nodded as left and walked to the main hall kagome said "I'll check his bedroom again Mira check the dojo and Lord haru if you would find Rin and tell her to go eat breakfast" he nodded and the all set off.

Kagome ran to his room and instead of knocking she opened the door quietly and then grinned as she saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. She climbed up on his bed and just stared at him for a few moments….Mira checked the dojo but didn't find anyone so she decided to go see if kagome found him…

Kagome moved a strand of hair from his face and giggled when she noticed he had drooled a little in his sleep. Her little giggling caused him to open his eyes "Stalker" he said and she smiled "yup! that's me your friendly Magical Stalker!" he smirked "did you need something or like rin did you have a nightmare" he said teasing her "Nope but guess what"

Mira stayed at the doorway and watched the scene Kagome leaned down to his ear "You drooled in your sleep" "I did not" she giggled "Did so" "this Sesshoumaru dose not drool" she giggled "oh yeah then what's this" taking her thumb and brushing it across the side of his mouth she showed him

"see drool I win" he growled at her "Epp!" she squeaked as he pinned her down on the bed looking her dead in the eye he repeated "This Sesshoumaru doesn't drool" he leaned to her ear "maybe you were the one drooling as you were stalking me in my sleep" she blushed very badly and Mira thought now she should make herself known.

"Sesshoumaru" she said he got out of bed and looked at Mira "When did you arrive forgive me for sleeping so long.." he said walking to his dresser and putting a shirt on "It's quiet alright I have just been chatting with Lady Kagome about some things it was very pleasant" "I see" he said glancing at her and giving her a 'what did you say' look she smiled at him and he growled.

"Sesshoumaru seeing how you still need to clean yourself up how about me and Lady Kagome go for a walk around the castle" he growled he didn't like this at all "Very well Lady Mira if you wish it so" she grinned "Come" she said to kagome as she left the room.

She quietly followed beside lady Mira until she said something "how did you meet Sesshoumaru" "he was trying to kill my….Inuyasha" she glanced at kagome but dismissed the thought "And how did you end up here?" "He kidnapped me…" she said truthfully "and now why do you stay here" Kagome shrugged

"No place else to stay" "Ahh " Mira said "So I take it you and Sesshoumaru are a item?" "NO" she said quickly and blushed "…I am I mean was his brothers girl but Inuyasha ..is dead me and Sesshoumaru are just two people that know each other" "uhmm yes well lets get you into some decent clothes which room do you stay in" kagome pointed behind her " you and him share a roo-"

"No! I stay in his mothers room!" "Well that's surprising he wouldn't let anyone in their since she left he wouldn't even go in there" "all he said was 'Stupid miko I cant have you running about the castle and getting into trouble' around that area" "I see" they walked to kagome's room and Mira made Kagome sit on the bed.

"It's been so long since I have picked out and outfit out of this closet last time it was….her birthday Lady Rena of course tried to refuse my help but in the end she begged me to help her" she giggled a little "it was so long ago"

She dug until she found a kimono that was a dark blue lined with a light blue .The bottom stopped 2½ inches above her knee's and the top went straight across with straps and then it left her shoulders bare and then it was long sleeve's the rest of the way down she had grabbed her some pretty blue heels to wear and then let her get dressed.

"You look so adorable you and Rena have a lot in common" she twirled in the dress "I love this its so pretty" Mira smiled she then brushed out her hair and as Kagome went to put makeup on Mira stopped her "Your natural beauty is far to lovely to cover up" getting up they walked out of the room and to breakfast

"How long are you planning on staying" she said as they walked towards the stairs " One week" she smiled "Now I have another female to talk to" Mira smiled "Sesshoumaru will listen if you talk to him" "I know its just he's…well Sesshoumaru and I need another girl to talk to about stuff"

Mira nodded and spotted her mate at the stairs he waked up to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips kagome smiled in awe "Haru stop" she giggled "It's fine Mira I'll be at breakfast when you to are done" she smiled and walked down the stairs and to the dining room where she sat down beside Sesshoumaru and across from Rin

"Kagome looks pretty doesn't she My Lord" Rin squealed "she is acceptable.." he stated "Where is Mira and Hikaru" "making out on your stairs" kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow then dismissed the thought knowing he still had to eat. Trying to pass the time until the others arrived he looked to Kagome.

"We must continue your training after breakfast" she laughed "Oh so that's what you call chasing me around the dojo and then splintering your back to shreds" Rins just stared at them "…I was seeing how well you could do in a closed area chase" she smiled at him

"Sure you were" just as he was about to say something to her a horrible screech came from the front room "AHH! M'lord save me!" kagome got up and ran to the doors flinging them open to see what was going on. "If you don't let me see my mother right now toad I'll make frog legs out of you!"

Shippo warned holding the staff of two heads in his right hand his foot over Jakken's. Sesshoumaru growled but stopped when Kagome ran to him "Shippo!" shippo turned to her and dropped the staff "Momma did he hurt you ?" she ran up to him and hugged him being he was only Rin's height she had to bend down of course.

Mira and Haru walked to the bottom of the steps and watched "How did you know I was here?" shippo looked down "you looked so sad when you left so I followed you but then I saw Sesshoumaru take you and I was worried so I tried to follow but I got lost and so I found Jakken and made him bring me here"

She looked at him "Shippo don't you ever do that again! you told you to stay with songo you could have been attacked! Or hurt!" her eyes glazed over with worry "I'm fine momma really from my little red hairs to my cute bushy tail" he twitched his tail and she hugged him close "promise you wont ever run off like that again" "I promise momma"

Mira spoke up "so who's hungry?" Shippo's tummy answered before he could "Rin go show Shippo where to sit me and Sesshoumaru will be there shortly" She got up and walked over to Sesshoumaru "Can he stay" "Do I have a choice?" She hugged him very fast then went into the dining room him still standing there.

Mira followed Kagome to the dining room leaving Haru and Sesshoumaru alone "She is going to be quiet a hand full" he glance at haru "That would be so…If I was letting her stay her and the fox cub are leaving when her friends come and claim her"

"alright Sesshoumaru but I warn you the time that you start treating her as more then a inconvenience…you wont let her go" he shook his head sadly "how do you think I got stuck with Mira" Sesshoumaru grinned "That woman can throw quite the screaming fit"

he nodded. "well don't know about you but I'm hungry" they walked into the dining room and sat down Rin and Shippo on the right across from Kagome and Mira Sesshoumaru at the head of the table and Haru by his mate.

After breakfast Rin and Shippo ran off to her room to play with toys while Mira and Haru went for a walk in the garden and left Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone "It is time to train go get dressed and meet me in the dojo" "Ok " he glanced at her "Alright" After changing they went to the dojo she had on long silk pants and a short sleeve shirt.

Once inside the dojo he sat down in the floor "today we will try a little meditation. She sat down right in front of him "Now you have to relax and just let your energy flow threw your body" she smiled but tried to do as he requested "You kno-" "No talking" she giggled but stayed silent. After about 10 minutes she opened her eyes.

'this should be fun' she waved her hand in front of his face when he didn't respond she moved so that her face was right in front of his he looks like a statue' moving her face even closer to his she crawled more towards him 'he would be so angry if he knew I was doing this' she wanted to laugh but she knew she couldn't staying alert for any signs of him moving 'he looks so peaceful.

Mira who had walked by the open doors looked amused she leaned to the right side of the dojo wall and pushed over the weapon case and ducked behind the door and watched. Kagome jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap

Wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him he opened his eyes and looked at her "I take it your not meditating" she giggled he growled "woman you try my patience" she smiled "now can you detach yourself from me" she shook her head 'no' "why not"

"I'm stuck" she pointed to his tail that must have wrapped around them protectively when she jumped on him. Mira acted like she didn't no what happened and walked inside "well should I even ask?" Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome "We were….just practicing …uh ….close mediation"

Mira laughed " I can see that so I guess I should leave you to too you ..training" she covered her mouth with her hand hiding her smile as she left. "Woman get off me" he said unwrapping his tail from her "Now lets try this once more"

They got back in their positions this time kagome to went into silent mediation after a hour or two she crawled back over to Sesshoumaru her face inches from his …there lips almost touching she stared 'I wonder if he is just calling it mediation and is really sleeping right now'

As her face got closer…closer… his eyes shot open he grabbed her waist laying on his back he showed his fangs at her. her heart skipped "SESSHOUMARU YOU JERK! Why did you have to scare me like that!" for the first time in the longest time he fully grinned showing his pearly white fangs "next time I say meditate you will meditate and stop trying to figure out if I'm sleep" she giggled "I cant help it I got bored!" she pouted

"Now this time were going to actually train" she got up "Kay" This time she didn't play around they trained all day and stopped once the sun had been down for more then a few hours they had sword fighted hand to hand and even got in some mediation.

He swung the sword at her and she dodged and swung her's upward at him cutting his shirt half of it fell to the ground he removed the other half. "very good" she smiled and got up and as she did he swung at her cutting her shirt open she turned trying to move away but it only let him cut it the rest of the way off.

She glared at him as it fell to the ground "you ass" He grinned "A shirt for a shirt" she took her sword and cut his pants at the knee's he grinned and cut her's at mid thigh but moving his sword up by mistake they fell off she blushed "You jerk you did that on purpose!" "I did not" he smiled she jumped on him.

Knocking them both to the ground with her on top of him she glared at him "Get off me miko" she glared even more "Not until you say my name" Get off me" "a shirt for a shirt" she scooted down so she could reach the tie's to his pant "Woman you will get off me now "Say my name"….

Hikaru and Mira heard the scream ad rush to the dojo just as they saw a half naked pair in the floor and Kagome saying "Say my name" Haru covered his mouth hiding the laughs Mira covered her eyes in her mates kimono….

"Get off me" she pulled string untying the bow and put her hands on the sides of his pants she was beyond embarrassment she was mad "Say my name and I'll get up" "Get up on I'll throw you off" she grabbed the top of his pants tugging on them "do that and these go with me"

He growled "Kagome …" she smiled and got up. He growled he didn't like being forced to do anything grabbing his sword he stood up forgetting to tie his pants back they fell…

Kagome blushed so bad she didn't even bother to look turning around so fast he caught them before the went to far.

"I th-th-think we should probably call it a night" "Agreed they turned to walk out of the dojo and saw two stunned Demons standing in the doorway Mira's eyes peeking over her mates shoulder you could tell she was blushing "Nice outfits"

Kagome grinned "Yes if only you had come a few minutes later…He hasn't told you?… we normal train in the nude" Sesshoumaru was about to protest when she grabbed his hand and ran down the halls to their rooms.

Laughing the whole way of course "did you see their face's Sesshoumaru he glanced at her "did you see mine" she busted out laughing again "Oh come on Sesshy it wasn't all that bad" he glared at her "Don't call me that" she grinned "Oh call you what Sesshy" "that"

he growled she ran off and into her room "Catch me if you can Sesshy" he chased after her and she lead him into her bathroom running into her se wrapped her arms around him as they fell into the water coming out of the body in shock they didn't know how close they were

Sesshoumaru had his arm around her waist and hers around his neck their body's pressed together they were soaked from head to toe looking into each others eyes they spaced out he put his other arm around her waist

they could have stayed like that all night but when his tail twitched up and down her leg completely unknown to him she blinked letting go of him "I'm going to go to bed now…. Good night" and she left the room.

He didn't know or understand what just happened so he just decided it best not to think about it he walked to his room in silence and then changed and went to sleep. Kagome on the other hand wasn't so lucky

'we shared the look…that mesmerizing eyes glazed over look' it made her shiver but she didn't know if it was bad or good she changed clothes and tried to get some sleep…


	7. Teach me

**A/n: when you review if you have yahoo or msn and would like to join my chat group about the story please post your SN in your review thank you PS: About my spell check something's wrong with it so please forgive**

**Chapter 6**

**Teach me**

She tried to sleep but she couldn't she kept thinking about what could have happened and the more she thought about the more she thought of Inuyasha what would he say if he knew she might be developing feelings for his hated brother even if was only a friendly feeling he would never speak to her again.

Then she laughed to herself why would she even think about falling for a guy like Sesshoumaru I mean god that's her x lovers big brother which he hates can someone say soap opera she went to the bathroom to draining her thoughts in a nice relaxing bath…

But when she opened the door she saw Sesshoumaru even tho she couldn't see anything below his upper chest because of the steaming water she covered her eyes "Ohh sorry Sesshoumaru I didn't know anybody was in here….Hey wait! What are you doing in MY bathroom"

she said starting to get mad. Without so much as even opening his eyes he said "We share a bathroom remember these are my parents old rooms" "Oh" he was just sitting in the deep water on the far edge relaxing opening one eye he grabbed the towel and covered his lap with it.

"I have something covering myself miko you don't have to cover your eye's" she blushed "I think I would prefer to" "So the sight of me disgusts you now?" 'err' "No Sesshoumaru its not the at all its just not appropriate" "I understand then it's a human thing" "uhh… Yeah…I think I'll go back to my room now"

As she turned to leave "you have more to tell on your story do you not" "This is not the right time or place for that" "I see no problem with it miko" doing her best growl "Fine." she uncovered her eyes she sat at the edge of the water and put her legs in it.

"What would you like to know?" "Tell me about your life in your era" "well.." looking down at the water "My family Mom, Souta, and Grandpa and then there was this boy named Hojo which Inuyasha hated because Hojo liked me…" she smiled to herself

"I remember one time I had got sick and I had a test at my school I hadn't studied for and Hojo had come over to help me study and Inuyasha had gone out all day and searched for so herbs and such to make something to help me with my cold"

"and saw Hojo in my room when he came to check up on me and got the wrong idea and after I explained he still refused to admit he cared and yet he sat outside my window and watched Hojo like prey " she giggled

"Well.. I drank the cups of medicine Inuyasha made thank god at the time I didn't know what was in it…" Sesshoumaru smirked knowing exactly what was in it "no matter how nasty it was I trusted Inuyasha and drank it all and watched my brothers face go a ghostly pale white" she laughed "Anyways I pasted the test"

He smirked laughing she remembered the time that… "oh! oh! oh! And the time Souta was in love with this cute little girl and he needed to have a big 'man to man' talk with inuyasha" she held her sides giggling

"Inuyasha can't even show his own feelings.. Anyways he let Souta practice saying I love you to him" giggling she said "and and I walked outside as Souta said it and I didn't know what was going on and my eyes got so big and I thought I was gonna be sick"

"Inuyasha face had one of tho's busted looks on" she laughed "but it all turned ok this girl Souta liked said she would date him and they hugged…" she blushed "I mp because me and Inuyasha followed him and were hiding in the bushes" he fully grinned at this " for some reason I believe you" he said and she laughed

"Well then what is the story with you and Prince Kouga" she smiled and looked at him "well I met him when he kidnapped me and Shippo" "And then Shippo escaped to go get Inuyasha and he grab my wrist and I slapped him" "Yes that sounds like you"

She looked down at the water "Sorry again" "Continue" "it sparked his interest in me that I wasn't afraid of him. And that I could see fragments of the Jewel of Four Souls" "Inuyasha came to save me but currently I was helping Kouga defeat the birds of paradise"

She smiled "Inuyasha got so jealous I had to sit him into the ground so Kouga could leave" she shrugged "ever since then Kouga just kinda claimed me as his I guess" "So you never shared the same feelings with Kouga as he did with you?" she shook her head "No I love him but just not that kind of love"

This confused Sesshoumaru "Explain" "Well you see you know how you feel about your mom?" "yes" "ok well that's a kind of love" "You know how you feel about Rin" "I don't understand" "What would you do if someone took Rin from you" he growled remembering when Naraku did that "Kill them" "See that another kind of love as well"

"It doesn't always have to be romantic" yawning she stood "I think its bed time and I think you pruning" she giggled as she was walking out the door she heard "Teach me" she turned around confused "teach you what?" "To love" she was stunned 'did he just-' hearing him say that word it sounded so unknown coming from him.

"Sesshoumaru I don't know how to teach you" he looked at her "Then show me. Maybe if I know this love feeling then I would understand the emotion itself more and your story's would make more sense" "You can't show someone how to love over night…I don't know if I can show you…It's not that easy"

He stood up out of the water with his towel around his waist and walked to her "I can see the emotion in your eyes and I don't understand it… I don't like not knowing this feeling. In books in scrolls this emotion seemed so simple…"

"Then you told me of what happens when one has misused the others trust or when one leaves the other and how it feel's to you…Also the different types of love… If there is a way to teach this emotion I trust you can find it" he said with no emotion in his voice.

She looked at him 'is he really serious why dose he need to no what love is he going to live a long lonely life anyways!' the thought made her sorry for him she sighed 'what god's fruit loops did I piss in to deserve this?' "Fine but on one condition!" "Yes?" "My name is Kagome not miko not female not wench not woman or any other dammed name that pop's into your head understand!" she hissed

"Fine but you are not to tell Lord Hikaru he would never leave me alone about it" "Ok" blushing she walked out of the room forgetting to shut the door she undid the tie holding her kimono together she let it fall to her elbows and the back of her kimono went to the bottom of her back..

Blinking a few times Sesshoumaru cleared his throat diverting his eye's "..Kagome your kimono….you forgot to shut the door.." she jumped a bit knowing he was staring at her a red tint appeared across her face.

She quickly put the kimono on and tied it turning around she noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't look she smiled and walked to him "thank you Sesshoumaru" she reached up and hugged him around the neck.

But as he made no move to return the act of kindness she looked at him and rolled her eye's "ok Sesshoumaru if you want me to even try and attempt to show you it involves at least trying to let your guard down and at least acting like it doesn't creep you out for me to have my arms around you"

She let go of him when he didn't answer and then turned to leave but his grabbed her hand and turning her back around so she was facing him he pulled her to him. When she was standing in front of him giving him a questioning look he softly took her hand and put it back around his neck then did the same with her other hand.

He then slowly, nervously began to wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down and had his forehead on her shoulder to where his lips were close to her ear "am I doing this correctly?" she laid her head on his shoulder she sighed. Strangely this was making her happy yet sad the only one that had ever hugged her like this before was Inuyasha.

She dismissed the thought and smiled "yes perfectly…" not 3 minutes after he noticed that kagome had fallen asleep. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to her bed pulling back the blanket and sheet.

He gently laid her in bed pulling the covers over her he watched her search for the missing heat source when she couldn't find it she settled for snuggling with her pillow. He smirked she looked just like a little child.

He stayed there for another minute or two then quietly walked back to his room threw the bathroom shutting her door behind him.

Once in his room he walked to his closet dropping his towel and putting on a pair of pants he climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow…

**A/n: Sorry its so short but I had to end it here or the next chapter wouldn't work as I want it to (if this is confusing you feel free to ignore this message) Ps: if you don't want to post your screen name on a review my email is MisticalStarlight yahoo .com thanks **


	8. From the eye's of another

**A/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I would like to give special thanks to Mira who has been kind enough to fix and modify chapter 1-5 (and prologue) and she will continue to so please give thanks to her too**

**Chapter 7**

**From the eyes of another**

Sesshoumaru awoke to the light of the sun shinning down upon his normal emotionless face. He blinked a few time's letting himself adjust to the bright rays of light shinning in his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes that could even put shame to the golden sun itself.

He sat up swinging his legs off the bed. Turning his head to look behind him Sesshoumaru looked at the sun one more time trying to determine what time it was by how high the bright golden sun was in the sky. Sesshoumaru realized the sun couldn't have been up for more then a hour.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his closet door's and opened them. He looked threw his closet and noticed a large amount of very detailed silk kimono's hanging in his closet. Sesshoumaru scanned over all of them briefly before a light blue kimono caught his eye it had a silver pattern on it like ice when cracked the silver lines covered the whole kimono.

Brushing a few strands of silver hair out of his flawless face he removed hisblue silk PJ pants replacing them with the kimono he had picked out. Shutting the wooden closet doors he stood there for a moment 'since the others are not up yet I should probably wake Kagome so we can begin…'

Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom stopping to look at it. Not but two short weeks ago this room was just a big tub in the floor and now. There was rocks built up to make a small waterfall in the corner and bushes around the tub and some large smooth rocks in and around the sides making it look like an actual hot spring.

He looked back towards his current destination and walked to Kagome's door and opened it walking into his mothers room was unusual… seeing all of his mothers possessions around and out in the open.

It wasn't bad Sesshoumaru didn't mind Kagome using his mothers possessions like he thought he would. Sesshoumaru actually like it seeing it out and being used instead of collecting dust in this room with Kagome there it brought a sort of new light to the room like it was alive like the light it used to have when his mother lived here. Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's bed.

Kagome was soundly sleeping just like how he left her last night when Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder he smiled to himself.Sesshoumaru thensaw his mother's necklace laying so gracefully around her neck and even tho she had a few strand of hair across her face or in her mouth and even tho she had a bit of drool on the side of her mouth she looked perfect.

"Wake up" Sesshoumaru spoke with a demanding voice but he wasn't loud.Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around before locking gaze with him. As Kagome rubbed her eyes she spoke to him "did you need something Sesshoumaru" "You are to teach me"

Sesshoumaru watched the annoyance flare in Kagome's eyes "It's way to early Sesshoumaru." Kagome groaned in annoyance "I want to go back to sleeeeeeepp" she wined. Sesshoumaru watched her facial expression's change and then suddenly they lit up.

"I have a great idea Sesshoumaru! I want to sleep and you want me to show you to care for someone…well in order todo thatfirst you need to get close to the person and learn to be comfortable around that person even when you to are ..oh lets say laying down together for instance!" she chirped.

Sesshoumaru really didn't see the point in this but seeing her eyes light up like that he caved in some times he swore Rin made him soft "alright" Sesshoumaru said 'but if she wants to sleep threw our time then the least I can do is make it a little uncomfortable for her' Sesshoumaru got up and walked to her window and shut the blue silky curtains that were trimmed with silver and stood there for a second letting his amber eye's adjust to the change in lighting.

After Sesshoumaru's eyes adjusted to the dark he looked at Kagome seeing the nervous and yet confused facial expression written all over her he smirk as he walked back to the bed he began to take off the top part of his kimono leaving him in only a pair of silky light blue and silver pants "Move over" he stated "Sesshoumaru really its ok I think I'm awake now we can go outside" Kagome said scooting over on the bed allowing him room to get in.

Sesshoumaru pulled back the bed covers and laid downthen grabbingand pulling on a string that made the canopy curtain on the bed fall down and make them invisible to the outside world. But then he realized all games aside Sesshoumaru was nervous to he had never done this he felt uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and she smiled, Sesshoumaru guessed she noticed he was uncomfortable when Kagome said to "relax".

The only thing that came to mind was 'ha! Me relax you're a fine one to talk!' but he stayed silent watching her every movement. As Kagome laid down facing him she moved a little closer to him. Sesshoumaru tensed and was about to get up and leave when she put her hand on his shoulder

"Relax" Kagome said again as she must he felt his muscles tense

"Your hand's are cold" Sesshoumaru said looking away from her 'this doesn't feel right' Sesshoumaru never liked leaving his guard down and right now he felt very exposed and he didn't mean the lack in clothing…

Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw Kagome removing her kimono and he gave her the most puzzled look 'what in the hell is that woman doing!' thoughts raced ninety to nothing threw Sesshoumaru's mind but his facial expression stayed blank.

And then Kagome finally untying the bow she let it fall and instead of Sesshoumaru seeing a naked woman like he thought he would. Sesshoumaru saw a dark red with black lace trimmed silk slip. "It was itchy! Sorry " Sesshoumaru sighed.

But that didn't last long as Kagome crawled over to him and laid down again with her back facing Sesshoumaru. All he could do was stare as Kagome laid her head down with Sesshoumaru's left arm under her neck Kagome scooted closer to him pressing her butt up against his 'member'. Sesshoumaru closed his eye's as she did.

Kagome once again must have felt him tense as she said "relax" again. Kagome then reached behind her and grabbed his right hand and pulled it over her waist and brought his hand to her heart and laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's with his arm laying beside her breasts and with her right hand she laid it over his left and sighed.

Sesshoumaru felt weird at first but then when he noticed Kagome had fallen asleep he started to gradually relax until he actually started to like this. Sesshoumaru finallylaid his head down beside Kagome's and soon fell soundly peacefully happily asleep while doing the one thing he swore he'd never do and that was to let his guard down to a female, to share the same bed as a female, and to be with her…

(Outside Kagome's room sometime in the late afternoon hours later)

Everyone in the house had woken and could not find either Kagome or Sesshoumaru and they had checked everywhere now even Sesshoumaru's room and were about to give up when Rin said "Hey Mira we haven't checked Kagome's room"

Mira smiled to her mate "your absolutely right Rin" she turned to Kagome's door and without any hesitation Mira opened the door and peeked inside at first she didn't see anything and then she looked at the bed which was shielded from theirunwanted eye's.

Except for the dark shadow of a manly figure laying on his side and parts of another person she suspected was Kagome she quietly shut the door before anyone else could see.

Turning around Mira looked to her husband and gave him a 'later' look "well were they there!" little Rin squealed jumping up and down "I'm afraid not hunny" Rins smile quickly turned upside down "I'm sorry dear. Why don't we go eat dinner and then go check again"

Rins frown turned right side up as she smiled warmly and chirped a 'ok' as Shippou and Rin darted off to the dinning room Mira and Hikaru lingered behind a bit "were they in there" her mate said to her wrapping his arm's protectively around his mates waist from behind. Mira laid her head back on him

"of course" he looked at her awkwardly "You knew "Mira shook her head "I just had a feeling" he kissed her neck lightly "That's my love always trusting her instincts just how I taught her" Mira giggled "hunny not in front of the little one's"

he smiled and kissed from his mating mark on her neck to the back of her ear "Good thing their not here then" His hands roamed her body lovingly as he nipped and kissed up and down her neck making her body shiver.

She couldn't believe he still had this affect on her after all this time they still acted like childhood sweet hearts breathlessly she said his name in a pleading moan "haru.." she bit her lip as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled as he turned his mate around and captured her lips in a warm passionate kiss Mira wrapped her arm around his neck and Hikaru picked her up and pressed her back against the wall.

Her mate broke the kiss knowing they could not give into their desires at this moment he kissed her forehead "later my love" she smiled affectionately at her mate "I love you" he kissed her gently on the lip's "and I you" they walked back to the children holding hands and their faces glowing with love and happiness…

(Kagome's room 20 minutes later)

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened and his breath caught in his throat as he took in his surrounding's he noticed that they had most defiantly moved around in their sleep because their lips were merely a few microscopic inches apart his left arm was still under her neck and his other over her waist and Kagome's arms were gently wrapped around his neck.

But then Sesshoumaru noticed their legs were intertwined together. Sesshoumaru then knew he couldn't move even if he wanted to which he really didn't to be honest he just laid there watching her taking in her unique beauty. Sesshoumaru also noticed that unlike most human's her scent was not distasteful to him but rather calming, her presence itself calmed him.

Sesshoumaru moved his arm from its resting place on her waist to brush the hair from her face and then he felt how soft her skin was and he smiled at her just as Kagome started to open her eyes his arm went back around her waist and then Sesshoumaru's main interest went to the young miko's face.

As Kagome opened her eyes Sesshoumaru's were the first thing those big chocolate eyes looked at and they held his gaze "mmmm hello Sesshou how'd you sleep?" she said lazily smiling he guessed she hadn't noticed how close they were yet "…Sesshou" Sesshoumaru said in a emotionless voice "Sorry Sesshouma-" "you may call me that if you like"

Kagome smiled at me and strangely I found myself smiling back. Then without any warning she moved her hands to my chest and moved her head under my chin and rubbed her nose against my neck and feeling as tho it was the right thing to do I embraced her pulling Kagome closer to my body and held her tight yet not so much as to bring harm to her.

"Kagome we have to get up" I whispered softly into her ear "I know" But as I started to get up she grabbed my shoulder "five more minutes" I growled at her trying to tell her that she would only have five minutes and no more but thenI felt her shake inmy arms at first Sesshoumaru thought he scared her then heard Kagome giggling.

Kagome then rolled them over and sitting on his lap she smiled down at him and Sesshoumaru tensed noticing where she was sitting and what she was wearing he diverted his eye's from her "What's wrong Sesshou?" Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit that the way she was sitting on him was making is body react to her "It's nothing.."

Sesshoumaru looked at her as Kagome crossed her arms "liar" she huffed turning her head away from him. Sesshoumaru not wanting to hurt her feelings slowly ever so slowly moved his hands to rest on the sides her legs "Kagome" she looked at him "what" she said rudely glaring at him.

He smiled and flipped their positions and then Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes as he hovered above her his hair fanning around them she smiled while biting her bottom lip she took her hands to his sides and in a feather soft touches she ran her finger's up and down his sides. Sesshoumaru broke out into a fit of shivers.

Kagome smiled and then after seeing fit that she was done tormenting his sides she put her hands on his back. Sesshoumaru leaned down on his elbows and with expert maneuvering of his tail he ran it softly in between her legs barely touching them each time he stroked higher up hen the last but never went past her slip. He watched her reaction closely.

Kagome's eyes had close and she had started running her nails gently down his back. Sesshoumaru knew she liked what ever it was he was doing but he thought he should get her back for the 'side' treatment Sesshoumaru took one of his hands and stopped the movements with his tail and ran his clawed hand down her side and she jumped then giggled "hey that tickles!" he grinned "Really it does?" he saw fear shoot threw her eye's.

Sesshoumaru began tickling her with no mercy she squirmed and giggled and tried her best to escape but he wouldn't let her after a few more minutes of the painful torture and there was a knock at the door Sesshoumaru looked at her then toward the door "you better-" "yes" he said knowing what she was gonna say he moved to let her up then laid back down while she answered the down.

Sesshoumaru couldn't see threw the curtain but heard them talking. "Yes Mira?" "Hi Kagome hunny I thought you might be hungry you've been in your room all day so I made you a tray off just about everything" "Oh wow thank you Mira, is that all?" "yes" and then Sesshoumaru heard then door shut and foot steps going to the bed.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome slide the trey onto the bed and then climb onto the bed as well "look we got enough food for a army" she giggled and Sesshoumaru looked at her as she dug threw the food and found 2 forks and plate "that's strange" Kagome shrugged at him and began to make there plates with fruits. veggie's and some kind of meat that was there.

They ate in silence and then after they were done Sesshoumaru grabbed he tray's and such and put them on her desk to take to the kitchen tomorrow looking at her again "Good night Kagome" she smiled at him "Good night Sesshou" Sesshoumaru went back to his room via her bathroom slipping into a pair of black silk shorts

Sesshoumaru then glanced out the window and saw that the moon had just started to rise what a beautiful sight to see the great silver moon rising high in the sky to shine as the sun dose in the day looking back to his bed he climbed into it and under his covers and fell asleep…

Sometime not long after he went to sleep another person had walked into his room and climbed into his bed with him. Sesshoumaru smelled the air to make sure it was Kagome then wrapped his arms around her little body and snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck "…mmmmmhhmm Sesssshmaruu" she purred half asleep "have a bad dream?" he whispered softly into her ear and watched her bit her lip "It was cold…" "there was a blanket" he whispered to her…

"but it wasnt you Sesshoumaru." he smiled "goodnight Kagome" "please don't make me leave" he rubbed his nose against again "shh… go to sleep you can stay here" "Thank you" "sleep" he said his golden eyes looking down at her he couldn't help but smile a goofy smile he covered them up and then wrapped his arms around her and holding her hands at her stomach and resting his head onthe pillow they were sharing..they fell asleep under the silvery eye's of the moon...

**A/n:Ok i just wanted to let you all no Learning to love:to heal a wounded heart is part 1 of a 5 part series of story's so dont worry about me ending this to early hehehe**


	9. Argent new's

**Chapter 8**

**Argent news's**

It was dark and the room was still accented with the silver glow of the moon as a banging sound at the door brought them out of their peaceful slumber. Sesshoumaru tried to snuggle closer back to Kagome and fall back to sleep but Kagome sat up opening her eyes as the annoying noise stopped and the door swung open

"M'lord! M'lord!-" Jakken screeched stumbling into the room.

'Busted' was all Kagome thought as he entered the room. Kagome scooted to where she could best block his view of Sesshoumaru. He scampered to the side of the bed "M'lord! Argen- Ahhh! Human woman! Where is Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Pulling the blanket up around herself "I have no idea-" but before she could try and lie her way out of why she was in Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru himself sat up from behind Kagome blinking a few times to help his eyes adjust to the light

Sesshoumaru scanned the room for the little green babbling toad demon spotting his outline in the dark He saw him jump backwards noticing his master was in bed with a human.

"Ahh! M'lord why is this filthy wench in your bed"

Kagome offended by the comment got out of the bed and wobbling around a bit from her sudden movement she fell backwards and then threw all the darkness she still saw Sesshoumaru's big beautiful amber eyes as they looked down at her she smiled up at him.

"Your ok I take it" Sesshoumaru whispered to her as she nodded.

His amber eyes shifted to glare at the toad demon "You will now and further more address her as Lady Kagome" Sesshoumaru watched him stumble back in horror.

Jakken couldn't believe his eyes certainly he must be mistaken his master would never have anything to do with a miko. Jakken watched his master shift his gaze back to the young miko and smile.

"Better Kagome?" she smiled at him and knowing he couldn't see her she decided to sit up on the bed in front of him and went to kiss Sesshoumaru on the cheek but as he moved to look at Jakken she ended up pressing her soft lips up against his.

Sesshoumaru's shot wide open then slowly closed as his wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss slowly it was caring and it was also brief as the door slammed shut and they heard the little toad run down the halls screaming

"M'lord has been placed under a spell! Where is the real Lord ! Help some help!"

Softly breaking the kiss she giggled "now how are we to keep this a secret the whole house will soon know"

he didn't speak he just stared up at her blinking still in a trance as he slowly came out of it he leaned over her as her eyes locked with his…

The whole house hold was in his room in a matter of seconds but they didn't even bother to notice as two sleepy eyed little children and two very annoyed adults stand in their room wishing to know why they were awakened like that.

Sesshoumaru brushed some stray hairs out of her face… His heart raced it had never done this before his breath caught in his throat .

She stared up at him 'his eyes…their different…' she saw a spark of emotion in his eyes but had no time to react to what he was about to do.

As he captured her lips in a breath taking kiss he moved to a sitting position bringing Kagome with him

without breaking the kiss she now sat on his lap her arms around his neck their heart's pounding in their ear's their blood racing…

Mira blushed deeply feeling embarrassed she turned her back to the couple and hid her face in her mates shoulder. Thinking that they had her and Hikaru beat by a mile and wondering why he wouldn't kiss her like that anymore!

Her mate diverted his gaze up to the ceiling while Shippou covered his eyes Rin covered hers but not before spreading her fingers so she could peak!

A simple kiss quickly turned into a passionate breathtaking kiss but it was still soft and he went slowly. Kagome moaned and moved her hand to the back of his neck and broke the kiss dazed

She rubbed her nose with his as they tried to catch their breath she kissed him again this time his mouth was parted and she gently ran her tongue across his fangs.

His eye's shot opened momentarily then closed again as he slowly started to let her explore his mouth. Sesshoumaru trusted her as he let his guard down once more and forgetting the world around him.

Kagome ran her tongue over his fangs again and accidentally cut it she was about to pull back to doctor her little ouchie.

when he softly licked the blood off the top of her tongue it had a sweet taste to it. He kinda enjoyed it as he growled approvingly at her when she moaned and nibbled on his bottom lip.

She had lost all control to her body she now reacted on instinct she broke the kiss and laid her forehead on his shoulder trying to control her breathing

Opening his eyes they had a dazed look to them but sure enough the first thing he had to spot was the shocked to say the least, peeping tom's.

Sesshoumaru growled and glared at them all and he watched the leave them room and then started to run his nose up and down her neck.

"Kagome your doing something…to me I cant control it …I don't know what's happening but I know if you want to stop we have to now" he breathed his demonic side was reacting lustfully towards her.

She just sat there for a second trying to clam herself down "mmmh" she breathed "yes I think maybe we should stop this is lust not love"

lifting her head up to look him in the eye's he saw her glazed over chocolate eye's . Kagome bit her lip as she saw his lust filled amber orb's she didn't know what was going on with her this was going way to fast..

Sesshoumaru went to give her one last kiss but that quickly turned against them as he laid her down on her back as he ran his hand's up under her slip and over her lacey black panties and let them rest on her stomach.

Sesshoumaru moved to kiss her neck as she moaned and lifted her lower body to rub against him.

Her hands went to his back her mind was racing and yet she ignored it.

Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment "we have to get up" he breathed

"yes" she said breathlessly. Letting her up he watched her intently as she walked to his closet feeling around for the door handles she opened the doors.

Then threw on the top of one of his white kimono's it came down to her lower thigh and she tied it.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the thought of her in one of his shirts.

Kagome then did her best to find one he could throw on and found the top to his silk black shorts she tossed him a black silk button up shirt and a pair of black silk pants.

He smirked at her as she turned her back to him so Sesshoumaru could change after he did so he told her "You can turn now Kagome"

she did so and walked up to him his hair glowed with a silver light from the moon as did Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome looked at him as he held a hand out to her she walked to his side.

And Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand and walked out of the dark room and into the brightly torch lit hall.

Sesshoumaru lead her to his office where he knew they would all be waiting. And of course he was right. They all were comfortably seated in the couches and chairs provided.

Kagome to embarrassed to look at them kept her head down as Sesshoumaru lead her to his desk where he sat her down at the chair While he stood beside her.

Sesshoumaru growled "Now I would like an explanation as to why we were awakened so rudely and why you were all standing in my room without my permission!"

Jakken scrambled over to the desk "We have a letter from the eastern lord its address to you" he handed the tan envelope to Sesshoumaru.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been…socializing yourself with a human miko. I highly doubt this gossip is true so do not worry my friend but I must request you show up for the ball tonight it will be held at the ends of our lands…It always seems so dull without you there…please arrive as early as possible… _

_Lady Rainia_

She had signed her name with a rose under it. Sesshoumaru growled a little "Kagome" Kagome looked up at him "yes Sesshou?" "want to go to a ball" she smiled "They don't want me to go do they" "not in the slightest"

She smiled at him "I would love to go with you" "we need to get ready then we are to leave as soon as possible" he looked at the others "and as for you all try and spy on me again and I'll rip out your eyes" they all dumbly nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome she had her legs crossed and his shirt parted and fell on either sides of her legs up to the top of her thighs. She gently grabbed his hand making his eyes slowly move up her body to her face.

Standing up she looked at them all "Well as you can see me and Sesshoumaru have things we must tend to I trust you can behave while we're gone?" she said to the adults in the room "and children mind Jakken" and with hat she led Sesshoumaru out of the room.

As they turned the corner to the hall their rooms were on Kagome looked up at him "kiss me Sesshou" he was a little shocked at first but realizing he too missed the feel of their lips together he gave in and gently kissed her it was soft sweet and caring not lustful like before she smiled up at him.

They reached her room and went inside it was light now by the already rising sun Kagome led him to the bed.

She looked at him "I don't know what to wear.." Sesshoumaru looked at her "dose it matter" "To me it does" she said Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed walking up behind her he leaned his lips down to her ear.

"then we must find you the most beautiful dress ever made" After about 10 minutes of searching.

They finally found a long blue floral dress that looked like it had been showered with silver petals "now I just have to try it on…" Sesshoumaru took his hands which were currently around her waist and pulled the tie on the bow and let it fall

Kagome blushed deeply "Sesshou…" she turned around to face him and he slid his hands inside her shirt and then opened it to see her body she blushed and leaned into is chest to cover herself from is eyes as he saw her lacey black bra and panties he grinned

"Kagome.. don't hide from me" she looked up at him and he softly kissed her. As he slid the shirt the rest of the way off her. Kagome not caring let it fall. she slowly unbuttoned

Sesshoumaru's shirt. After getting it off she stopped to calm down "you need to change…" she stopped and quickly changed.

It showed off all of her back and the front went in a U shape it was a soft material that showed off her figure perfectly as it went down it opened and parted to the side's a little higher then mid thigh so when she walked it showed of her beautiful long legs and when she stood still you couldn't tell there was a spilt in the front the top had sleeve's that started small and then got wider as they went down her arms.

She smiled as she twirled "oh Sesshou its perfect" Then she tried her best shot at a serious face "now for the pesky shoes!" he grinned at her she pick out a pair of silver heels and put them on.

Sesshoumaru walked to his room really fast and threw on a long sleeved white silk button up shirt and blank kimono bottom's Kagome quickly put her hair up in a pony tail leaving some in the front down. Then he walked back over to her and they left and flew to the ball on Sesshoumaru's cloud…


	10. Lying to yourself

**Chapter 9**

**Lying to yourself**

During the ride to the ball Kagome's mind raced 'Why am I acting like this ? Its Sesshoumaru! Human hating demon lord! Inuyasha's brother! Who could I have forgotten him so easily did he mean so little to me…or is it just that Sesshoumaru has grown to mean so much to me? Do I? Could I? Be falling in-love with him?'

Soon after… They arrived at they Ball . It was a big grassy field with a platform in the middle Japanese lanterns hung from streamers and the branches of tree's. Add in the light of the beautiful sparkling stars and the amazingly breathing silvery blue crescent moon it was one of those moments you wished you had a camera to capture it and keep it forever..

Kagome had finally figured out that indeed she might be falling for the ice lord that it may not have been just lust. She tired to tell him "Sesshoumaru I need to tell you som-" "Ah. Lord Sesshoumaru so glad you made it!" the woman said sweetly then glanced to his side and saw Kagome "Who's this?" she said bitterly.

The woman was clearly 'easy on the eyes' her voice was velvety soft. She was a tall as Sesshoumaru with long flowing light blue hair, her eyes like blue endless pool's her skin a snowy white as it shimmered in the light of the lanterns her lips were a peachy color.

Even showing disgust toward Kagome made her still god like in everyone's eyes Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me "It's a pleasure Rainia I see you've done your usual magnificent wonders on the forest"

Rainia giggled sweetly "Tis my job my lord" she smiled sweetly her eyes looking seductively at him "I trust you like what you see?" "don't I always Rainia" she smiled

"Rainia this is my companion Lady Kagome" she shriveled back a little in disgust "So I take the gossip is true…this filthy disgusting excuse for a waste of air is your woman?"

'HOW HOW HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT!' Kagome stunned that something so hateful could come from that beautiful face 'she has no right!'

Before Sesshoumaru could defend her Kagome took matter into her own hands "Listen here because I'll only say this once. Your insult's don't even bother me. In fact I could careless what you think of me. Because when it come down to your probably jealous of me because"

then Kagome smiled sweetly at her "I have something you couldn't get if you wanted to which you probably do from the trashy attire your wearing"

She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and walked off. Leaving a very steamed wind demon standing there gritting her teeth.

'I've never seen her so upset…'he thought as her looked at Rainia's face and then looked at Kagome who smiled brightly. 'I've never seen her take a insult so well'

"You handled that -" "I know I know Sesshou I shouldn't have been so rude! but-in-all-honesty-she-shouldn't-have-been-such-a-royal-" she rambled the Sesshoumaru cut in "You handled that very well."

she stop in the middle of saying 'brat-not-to-mention-spoiled-princess' she smiled at him and threw her arm's around his neck.

And for some reason when her arms went around him. He felt this uncontrollable feeling he had never experienced before. It felt like a rush like he was soaring in the sky, he felt untouchable nothing could bring him down but above all. He felt like having her here now was the first thing in his life that ever felt like it fit perfectly. He felt happy…

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome looked into his beautiful amber orb's "I need to tell you something…" he looked down at her.

Then music started to play a slow song "Kagome join me?" she smiled 'well I guess it can wait for a dance' "I'd love to" they walked to the middle of the dance floor.

All of the demon's were shock to see Sesshoumaru had brought a miko to a demon ball. And also because he was dancing with her. The Ice lord himself the one who would never mate.

Was gazing so passionately into this young female's big beautiful sparkling brown eye's.

Be she human or demon she was the envy of the night to all that saw her. The girls glared evilly at her as their mate's or companion's gapped over her beauty and grace as she danced her smile was half of her beauty alone.

The girls also glared because she a human miko had been chosen by lord Sesshoumaru the one they all wished to have instead of them.

But too one miko and one demon lord they were the only people in the world as they so gracefully danced across the floor as if they were merely walking on the clouds.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder closing her eye's "I lov-" but before she got it out Rainia cut in.

"Sesshoumaru I must have a word with you" Rainia chirped ignoring Kagome "..alone if you will"

Sesshoumaru looked questioningly down at Kagome. She just smiled and nodded

Rainia lead Sesshoumaru out of the clearing and into the wood's…

Kagome stood there in the middle of the floor nervous as the demon's growled and winked seductively at her. While the female's glared.

And then she spotted a familiar face in the swarming crowd forming around her. She broke past them and ran straight to Kouga.

"Kouga you're here I'm so thrilled you're here!" she said fairly loud trying to give the demon's a hint. Kouga smiled at her "Well I am prince of northern lands after all….who did you come with"

"Sesshoumaru" she said like it wasn't anything out of the usual "Wow old ice lord's finally found someone" Kagome blushed. Kouga looked at her sharply "Where is he"

"he's in the woods speaking to Lady Rainia" Kouga stood there "Do you love him?" she nodded "does he know?" she didn't nod "if you love him then you need tell him now" she looked at him with confusion in her eye's

Then she smiled "your right! Absolutely!" she marched on into the direction Sesshoumaru went.

'I should have warned her' Kouga thought but instead he walked with her half way then waited for her to return.

Rainia looked over Sesshoumaru's should and saw the miko coming and did the first thing that came to mind she kissed him.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull away but her grip stayed she turned him toward the stunned and hurt miko just as she walked up.

She watched in horror as her love repeated itself. And her heart crumbled once again she could not speak nor could she run like she really wanted to right then. She wanted more then anything run away and forget it happened but her feet wouldn't move.

He watched her eye's water as she stared in disbelief. He watched as she tried to blink them away, as she tried so desperately to run. With his might he shoved Rainia to the ground.

Kagome her hand over heart and his mothers necklace turned at that very moment and ran to Kouga "Kagome" she turned mid step but wouldn't look at him "What's wrong with you"

She looked up at him "Nothing" she said dryly "nothing I just finally opened my eyes!" she ripped the necklace of her neck and threw it at his feet. She walked to Kouga.

He looked down at it and ever emotion in his body went haywire. His beautiful amber eyes that just minutes ago when they were dancing in their world so glazed over with joy now were with sadness.

Picking up the necklace he walked to her "are you leaving" she turned to him a single tear graced her face "do love me" she spoke bitterly

he was stunned he couldn't answer he didn't no and yet he did but his pride stopped him he would never love a human. "I don't love you"

She looked deep into his eyes. she knew he cared from his grief filled eye's but she had hear it that was the only thing that would stay and he knew it.

She looked up at him with sympathy filled eyes she walked to him and leaned into his ear "If you don't love me then why do you care so much? If lying to yourself helps then do it but one day the truth will come back to haunt you but only…after its too late for you to do anything about it"

With that said she walked to Kouga's side he picked her up bridal style and sped off with amazing speed. That night she got Shippou and her things which was her bow and arrows, her school uniform, inuyasha necklace and sword. And left with a single note on his bed.

She stayed with Kouga at his den that night until she could figure out what to do next.

**A/N: Thank you for all the great review's and I'm sorry for the cliffy but this is romance/drama. So you all will have the next chapter at….. well sometime tonight or Sunday depending what mood I'm in so cross your toe's and wiggle your nose! (Oh my god that sounded so corney) until next time**

READ AND REVIEW

THANK YOU!

* * *


	11. Tears of Ice and A Heart as Cold

**Chapter 10**

**Tears of Ice and **

**A Heart as Cold!**

The night was cold as her world came crashing down around her once again. She felt as if her past was repeating itself. She laid her head on the back of Kouga's shoulder as he sped of towards the wolf den the wind blowing across her face felt like continuous blast of ice across her face. But she openly welcomed the harsh punishment. Feeling as tho some how she deserved it.

Shippou was warmly nestled under a blanket in her arms "hold on Kagome were almost there" "thank you Kouga"

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru threw Rainia on his bed the smell of strong alcohol lingered on his mouth. Rainia giggled as she laid back on the large comfy bed "Sesshoumaru" she moaned "come over here and play with me" she called to him in a seductive manner.

As he climbed on the bed he saw something glowing from the way the moonlight sparkled on it.

It was a white envelope he picked it up and Rainia pouted "Sesshy" he shot a glare at her "don't!" she crawled towards him "but Sesshy baby" he growled and back handed her off the bed "Don't that name is not for your lips you drunk slut" Rainia coward in the corner

Weeping as she held her cheek. Sesshoumaru tore open the letter. Tear drops could be seen on it and a shaky hand wrote it.

_Dear Lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru_

_As your reading this I'm already gone don't bother looking for me you wont find me there. See as tried to tell you show someone how to love is tricky because while you try so hard with all heart regardless of how towards the person at the time you give your heart to him…_

_But here is the hard part trying to keep the person from stealing your heart from you…sadly for me I failed miserably I'm sorry for that but for you… I failed… if what you say is true._

_That indeed after I gave my heart to you hated brother of my dead lover killer of humans and miko's alike my immortal enemy… I gave my heart to you…And you never gave back…you look me eye's and say you don't love me and yet right now this letter cry's with your tears not mine…_

He felt icy cold wet droplets run down his face bringing his hand up to touch them he saw them shimmer on his fingers from the light of the moon 'Am I really crying?' he looked back at the letter.

_I don't know why you kissed her and I don't care I know she probably made you but that doesn't matter… but I do know I asked you from my heart "do you love me" you said you didn't yet in you eye's a saw into your heart and you are so very mistaken…_

_As you spoke your heart cried your pride won yes but what price you happiness? Is your social standing really worth your heart? In the time you were with me you showed me something I bet not even your mother saw in you…_

_You trusted me and that meant so very much to me you let your guard you showed me who you are deep down under the icy mask, the armor, claws, frozen over heart you show me who you really are… I just wanted you to know no matter how good of a mask you wear you cant hide who you really are nor how feel in your heart. You wanted to no love and now you do but at what cost?_

_You healed my heart in the time I was with you and shattered it again but don't worry I'll be fine…maybe you can make a wish there must be at least one magical star left somewhere…you could erase all the grief you may soon have and truly mask your feelings to even yourself… 'Love is like a life it so beautiful a fragile it only comes for a little while and then its gone' What you do with it is your choice… _

It was signed

_Just a filthy human miko's thoughts_

The tears still dropped from his face they glistened as the slowly rolled down his icy face "Get out" his voice ice and evil but his voice cracked.

Fearing his rage she ran out of his room and his lands as fast as she could .

Then as if magic something fell right out of the envelope and fell to the floor it was a bright pinkish purple color as it rolled around on his floor. Picking it up he immediately realized it with the Jewel of Four Souls.

'Why did she give this too me?' he wondered as he reread her heart breaking letter.

'_maybe you can make a wish there must be at least one magical star left somewhere…you could erase all the grief you may soon have and truly mask your feelings to even yourself'_

He stood up slowly holding the item tightly within his grasp 'what is she trying to say? Dose she wished this never happened would that make her happy?'

'_hated brother of my dead lover, brother of my dead lover, my dead lover, my dead lover'_

Her words echoed in the back of his mind 'she wanted me to use this to make myself happy when really she deserves to be happy more then anyone else'

and at that moment when he realized that his once so very cold icy frozen heart melted and warmed his who body and tear's flowed from his eyes like glistening stream's of light and his eyes held a new emotion

"I love you Kagome" and with that he wished "I wish for Kagome's happiness bring inuyasha back to the world of the living as one of the living just as he was…" A purple light erupted from the jewel it lit the whole castle and part of his lands…

Then everything went black….It was done and the jewel being wished on by the most cold hearted selfish demon only to give the most unselfish wish it was purified from this world only to return in the body of the next miko that could control it only for the good of the world.

As with Kagome after she got to the den she went straight to sleep cuddling Shippou. The world slept while one of the greatest magic's in their world was whipped from the world…

When Sesshoumaru awoke he set off tracking Kagome's scent he had to know if it worked and by early morning he was there he perched himself on a high branched and watched her waiting for his brother to arrive and make her happy again.

Kagome had been outside for a while just listening to the wind and the forest it was so peaceful she began to sing straight from her heart…

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything   
To make them understand?  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away?  
You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same?  
Have you ever searched for words  
To get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start?

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life?  
You'd do just about anything  
To look into their eyes?  
Have you finally found the one

You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one  
Won't give their heart to you?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait  
For that day when they will care?

She cried silently "Sesshou why did you have to do this" Sesshoumaru watched from his perch his heart slowly breaking. He was about to jump down and say something when he saw his brother.

Kagome looked up as she heard footsteps tears blurred her vision but she saw amber eyes and silver hair she stood up and smiled "Sesshoumaru!" she chirped happily but that didn't last as she heard.

The wind blew west and his silvery hair blew in his face the tree leave's just staring to turn orange and fall the dirt path he walked on had leaves scattered over it he just smiled in his red trademark outfit.

"Stupid girl do I really resemble my brother that much? You sounded almost happy to see him" Inuyasha laughed as shock spread across Kagome's face "inu- inuyasha!"

"Who else?" she wiped her tears looking at him and then new one's came raining down "INUYASHA" she screamed running to him and making him slide backwards at the impacted she made as she hugged him.

Sesshoumaru who didn't want to watch anymore made his way back to his castle heart broken yet happy Kagome was not anymore.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said softly "I didn't want to go I never wanted to leave you" those words alone should have made her so happy but they made her cry even more.

She knew what Sesshoumaru had done it was the only way inuyasha could be alive right here and now… she looked at inuyasha as a tear fell on his cheek he gently leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips…

Sesshoumaru felt so bad instead of losing to his brother he let him win her words stung his heart her letter spoke only truth 'Love is like a life it is beautiful and fragile it only comes for a little while and then its gone'

Kagome didn't even react nor close her eye's he pulled back embarrassed "Inuyasha while you were gone I wronged greatly and for the I beg your forgiveness but my heart n longer belongs to you like it once did…It.. belongs to…Sesshoumaru…" He was shocked but that would explain why he saw his brother wish on the jewel

"Please forgive me" He hugged her "Only if you forgive me" she smiled as tears of joy slid down her face "Well if we hurry he just went west" she smiled "Thank you" she got up and with all of her human and miko ability she had she ran endlessly towards him.

Her power erupted within her and she moved with new strength. " Sesshoumaru" she cried running blindly threw the forest until she hit something not bothering to look she moved past it but not before it grabbed her wrist .

"Haven't we already done this miko?" tears pooled at the sides of her eye as she turned and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Sesshoumaru but he was different…

He showed happiness in his eyes his aura had changed as well but she didn't care! All she cared about was he was here! He amber eyes watched her intensely as the dams broke and tears flowed from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" she flung herself into his arms and it shocked him as she cried endlessly into his chest "I love you ! I love you! I love you!…" she chanted into his chest "Why didn't inuyasha make you happy?" he asked curiously.

She sniffled and looked into his eyes "He wasn't you." she smiled up at him watery eyed "I love you Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to fall in-love with you but I did! I'm so sorry! But I cant help but love you! I know you don't want me to but I do wit all my heart I do!"

she cried once more into his chest he looked warmly down at her raven haired head and tilted her face up so he could look her in the eye "And with all my heart Kagome now and forever I love you. And I'm so very glad you gave me another chance to love you I felt so empty without you…"

**A/n: now doesn't that make up for the evil cliffy? I even got a little teary eyed myself writing this once again THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS**

**Sakura Tiffany Mira Becky demonic one and to all my other great reviewer's!**

**If your name is not posted above it will be 2moro I promises!**


	12. A friendly game

**Chapter 11**

**A friendly game**

Inuyasha being he was left alone went back to being protector of keada's village he was lonely but not sad and after 4 short days he even found a beautiful 'Human' woman that lived in the village named Meika and now he sees her daily.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the castle the fell asleep and when they woke up they started all over again and now four days later they are up to holding hands and Sesshoumaru's 'very' perverted yet arousing comments.

Rin and Shippou left for combat training and wont be back for some time. Mira and Hikaru left to go back home soon after. The only people at the house besides the servants were Kagome and Sesshoumaru…

The sun was already up and its was nearly noon. when Kagome finally decided to open her big brown eyes and when she did they were harshly assaulted by the suns rays.

She quickly proceeded to close her eyes again and then heard "Kagome?" putting her hand over her eyes she sat up "…" she looked to the direction of Sesshoumaru's voice

"Kagome what on earth are you doing?" she gave him a weird look "Covering my eyes..?" she said annoyed " Why?" She rolled her eyes not that he could see that she did.

She pointed to her window where the bright light was coming from. Sesshoumaru walked across her room and shut the curtain. Which immediately darkened the room tremendously.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her oddly "Sesshou can you come here?" she said looking at him as she sat with her legs crossed on her black star sprinkled blanket.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her just as she was. "yes Kagome?" he said as he watched her look strangle at his bottom lip tilting her head from side to side. "Well!"

Sesshoumaru said rather annoyed "Your bleeding…" "yes dammed Jakken hit me with my own door..!" She crawled closer to the cut her but in the air as she crawled on her hands and knees.

When she was on his lap she sat down and put her legs around his waist "Kagome?.. I thought we were to start ove-" she put a finger up in front his lips.

She gently leaned in and kissed the side of his split lip. She began to kiss the small droplets of blood off. "…Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru said a little confused as she continued her soft touches on his small cut and then her big brown eyes shifted to his as she licked his blood off her bottom lip.

The look in her eyes as she did it let him know she knew the effect it was having on him.

She kissed the lip softly again this time pulling it into her mouth.

and softly sucking on it then moving to kiss him directly on the mouth with this action he pushed her down on the bed and she giggled against his lips threw his kisses she said ".mmmh.. Sesshy"

he kissed her "what" she tried to scoot back o finish talking but he moved with her effectively kissing her again "Are you" she gave a small moan as he kissed her again

"Doing" Sesshoumaru looked up at her irritated "trying to stop you incisive babbling"

Kagome started to scowl at Sesshoumaru. but catching her completely off guard he pushed her shirt up to where it just covered her bra. "Sesshy! You know better!"

Sesshoumaru growled seductively as it rolled off her tongue 'Sesshy' just hearing her say that turned him on.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome with the most sad pleading eye's and she was stunned 'Who taught him that!' she thought looking into his cute little puppy eye's as she groaned inakwardly.

'Not fair' "Sesshy… It's against the rules…" Sesshoumaru smiled as she said that "Rules that were made to be broken…"

And just as he said that he leaned down and kissed her stomach and started working his way upward to her belly button licking it teasingly with his tongue.

Sesshoumaru continue his kisses upward and as he hit the spot where her bra started you could she her nipples harden instantly threw her shirt.

And he lifted his head and looked down at her shirt and she glared at him "NO" she said and tried to sit up when his hand firmly laid her back down. His hand pulled back her shirt to expose her lacey white bra.

Sesshoumaru started to gently kiss, lick, and suck on if threw the thin material. She arched into him "Sesshoumaru we really must stop…"

Hearing her say his name in such a demanding voice he knew she meant it. He growled as he stopped his arousing torture on her. Lifting his head he looked her in the eye's.

Kagome smiled at him "I love you Sesshy" he growled t her and grinned Sesshoumaru laid his head down on her breasts and hugged her "I love you too my Kagome" she smiled widely.

Then Kagome gently wrapped her arms around him "You know your not really as grumpy as you think you are" he looked at her and snorted which only proved her point further.

"You such a child at heart" and at this he growled "I'm older than you are!" she kissed his nose "I think its rather cute" he rolled his eye "There is 'nothing' about me that is 'cute'"

Kagome gently ran her finger nails threw his long fluffy tail at her side "Aww but Sesshy what about this its really cute" he growled evilly at her and she just ignored him.

"ok lets play a game…We kiss what ever part of the other person's body we think is cute"

"fine…" she smiled widely at him "you can go first" Kagome said sweetly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her body looking her up and down… one minute passes he stares on…

Two minutes pass and Kagome says "Sesshoumaru what are you doing" he gave her the most concentrated stare "…trying to find a part of you that is even cute…it's a very hard job…"

Kagome's eyes widened as big as baseballs as if they were going to pop at any moment " Wha-What! You don't think I'm cute!"

Sesshoumaru laughed and kissed her nose "Ahh! Found something!" he said as it he was searching for days.

Kagome crossed her arms "humph! I don't wanna play anymore!" "Fine!" he jumped up and kissed her little red cheek and whispered in her ear "I find you anger 'very' cute"

Shivers ran up Kagome's spine he went back to looking her in the eye. Kagome gently leaned up and kissed the top of Sesshoumaru's elf shaped ear.

"And I…" she spoke in a very seductive voice "find this very cute about you" Kagome laid her hands on his back.

Sesshoumaru breath caught in his throat when she spoke like that but decided two could play at that game. Sesshoumaru leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Kagome's eyes slid shut as she but her lip not wanting him to know that he had a affect on her. Kagome's hands on his back tried to press him closer to her.

She move her hips upwards to meet his rubbing against him like that made him halt momentarily. She heard his sharp intake of breath "We should stop Kagome"

Sesshoumaru could smell a small hint of arousal coming from Kagome. She rubbed up against him again this time harder. She whimpered as a new feeling pulsed between her legs.

And she didn't know exactly how to make it go away. Kagome acted on feeling's but Sesshoumaru on the other hand knew they had to stop.

Kagome whimpered "Sesshou…." she groaned squirming around underneath him she knew he could help her with her little situation but also knew he wouldn't.

She grabbed his hand trying to get her mind off of it and stated admiring his claws she looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw him smiling down at her sweetly.

she pulled his head closer to her's and kissed him lovingly on the mouth wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss bring there body's closer the same sensation being to pool in her stomach.

She knew what it was I mean my god she went to health class she wasn't stupid she had friends she had a mom! But this was her first time feeling this way. She rubbed her hips against his leg this time being the way they were laying.

"Sesshoumaru.." she whimpered again rubbing up against him again he kissed her lightly on the forehead and stood up. "Sesshoumaru" she pouted the most sad look on her face

Sesshoumaru looked at her and groaned "Please get dressed" she wrinkled her nose at him and put her arms out to him as rin would do when she wanted to be picked up.

He went to her and grabbed her up twirling her around before setting her down softly on the floor she leaned her head on his chest "I love you Sesshoumaru…. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you would have told me to leave that day"

She looked into his eyes "At first I couldn't wait to leave and now I couldn't imagine my life without you" he kissed her softly on the forehead "I love you to…. Now get dressed there is work to be done" she pouted

"I don't wanna patrol today cant we be lazy pllleeeaaassee "Fine we will be…lazy but only till Monday" he looked at her sternly "But no longer" "Thank you thank you thank you!" she chirped as she jumped up and down…

All they ended up doing that day was kiss the cute spot… after a while it got very…..interesting…..

A/N: AND MORE ON THAT SUBJECT IN CHAPTER 12! MUHAHAHA! THANK YOU FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO POST THEM


	13. A friendly game part 2

**A/N: LIME WARNING BE ADVISED!**

**Chapter 12**

**A Friendly game Part 2**

Sesshoumaru slowly slid the sock off Kagome's tiny foot

"wha! What are you doi-Hey that tickles!-Hey stop-ahhahahaha! Sesshoumaru!"

She screeched as Sesshoumaru ran his clawed finger slowly up and down the bottom of Kagome's tiny foot.

"hmm" Sesshoumaru said as if he was in deep thought "is this cute?…"

he said acting as if he was seriously questioning himself "hmm… I just don't know…"

Sesshoumaru said as he ran his nail slowly up her foot.

Kagome he bit her lip and held her breath to keep from laughing her little fists had a death grip on the sheets

As her face slowly started to turn red.

And then she quickly exhaled as he set her foot down.

Sesshoumaru being running his clawed fingers up her leg's watching the shivers brake out all over her.

Kagome got very nervous as Sesshoumaru went past her mid thighs she sharply in took air and closed her eyes.

"Sess-Sesshou…maru"

He laughed slightly at her distorted voice as he pushed up her slip to see the start of her panties.

His big beautiful amber eyes looked up at her face.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down in-between her legs and licked the spot where the purple frilly lace touched her skin.

She laid back on the bed her hands turning paper white from the grip on the sheets.

Fearing hey may never recover from the wrinkles she was giving them.

She felt Sesshoumaru nibble at the lining of her little white and purple lace panties.

And before she knew it a small moan escaped her. She was now blushing madly wishing he didn't hear her but knowing she would never be so lucky.

When he heard her moan something shot threw him and sent his nerves on fire. Sesshoumaru lifted up on his elbows

"Kagome" He watched her eyes start to open and then saw the daze look in them.

Her heart pounded in her ears her stomach filled with butterflies her body felt like fire when Sesshoumaru touched her.

And then she watched as he grinned and he grabbed her little panties with his teeth and slowly slid them down her legs.

Kagome's eye's widened so fast and her face turned beat red in a split second once he had the panties off she had the blanket on her before he could blink.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru's beautiful amber eyes looked up at her with a dazed over look.

Sesshoumaru crawled up her body Kagome's blanket still tightly wrapped around her "I'm sorry did I do something wrong"

he said innocently "You bet you tail you did!" she scowled.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and started attacking Kagome's neck with nibbles and kisses while he made his way under the blanket with her.

He slid her shirt up to her belly bottom "Kagome.." he hissed as she unknowingly moaned again and rubbed her hips against him.

Just the thought of her being naked moaning his name sent little shivers up his back.

There they were Kagome in her little white button up shirt and Sesshoumaru and nothing but boxer's and this all had happened over 'Kiss the cute spot'…

Sesshoumaru took his clawed finger and shredded the remains of her shirt and by mistake her bra to.

Kagome's arm's went over her breast immediately but this act didn't even phase Sesshoumaru.

He kissed down her stomach gently nipping and licking the tender skin. He would here 'mmhhhmm's' and 'uhh's ohhh's'

coming from her parted bubble gum pink lips. She panted as what started out to be 'innocent' fun quickly changed into 'not' so 'innocent' fun.

Sesshoumaru licked at her entrance teasing her a bit. He didn't want to over do it her first time he just wanted to be gentle with her knowing how much it would hurt her first time.

Sesshoumaru growled in approval as felt she was already a little wet. He never could get over the affect he had on her.

He slowly came back up to her face as he heard her call him. "Sesshou…I ..don't know if I'm ready….yet"

she said not looking him in the eye her eyes got a little teary from embarrassment and feeling like she let him down.

Sesshoumaru gently placed a kiss on her lips "It's fine Kagome I want to wait until your ready I don't want you to be afraid of me"

Kagome's eyes shifted to his as she hugged him tightly "thank you…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you my Kagome I would never fore you to do something you did not wish to"

He said softly.

Kagome accidentally rubbed up to something that was rather hard and heard Sesshoumaru's sharply intake of breath.

Kagome who quickly realized what 'that' was blushed deeply "di-di-did I do that!" she said nervously.

Sesshoumaru laid his head on her shoulder and nodded yes "Dose it hurt?" he shook his head no "its rather bothersome right now tho…"

Kagome remembered something she had seen on a movie she was NOT suppose to watch.

She bit her lip as she thought about something…. "Sesshy" he breathed out slowly "Yes?"

"Lay down" she said blushing "hmm ? I dont understand" she moved him to where he was laying down on his back…

"Sesshy ….. I'm gonna……uhh.. Try something… tell me if I do it right?" she said blushing madly he slowly nodded.

Kagome without any warning grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. She was to focused in not looking him in the eyes to blush when she saw how big he was.

Before Sesshoumaru could have even thought of protesting she had already pulled off his boxer's and for the first time ever he himself lord of the western lands Sesshoumaru the al mighty blushed.

"Kagome….what are you doing….." Kagome's eyes looked down at his hardened member and she slowly grabbed it with her hand.

As Sesshoumaru felt her soft little fingers wrap around him hi eyes slid closed "Kagome" he said as his heart beat quickened.

No one had ever got this close to him. He would have never allowed it… but Kagome…. That was truly a different story.

As she became more and more focused on her 'goal' her hand would start to slide up and down his hard member slowly at first and then after a little while she had gotten more confidence and sped her pace.

She herd Sesshoumaru's small groans and sounds he would make when she would do something he didn't expect… but she knew that he liked it… ' I wonder..'

Kagome kept moving her hand up and down his hardened member as she slwly brought her lips to the head of it…

Sesshoumaru felt her hot breath touching him and opened his eyes to look down at her just eyes she kissed the top his breath caught in his throat as he watched…

Kagome smiled when she knew she got a reaction and this time swirled her tongue around the head.

"Uhh!..You don have to do this…" he panted "shh I want to do you like this?" He slowly nodded his head. And she smiled.

'ready or not…' she slowly took him into her mouth t first she didn't think he would fit but she did manage most of him.

As she started moving up and down on his hard member he would let groan's and grunts slip his dry lips.

Sesshoumaru would try and move with her because currently she was going at a painfully slow pace.

Finally she heard him breath "faster Kagome…soon.." she sped her pace until he reached down and pulled her up to him and kissed her breaking the kissed he passionately moaned her name as his seed spilled on her stomach.

Kagome looked up at him and giggled " Sesshy you made a mess" he rolled his eyes at her and growled "Yes I believe your right"

Sesshoumaru gently kissed her forehead " I love you my Kagome" she hugged him "I love you so much 'my' Sesshy"

They stayed in bed the rest of the day not caring about their nudity and before they went to sleep they took 'separate' bath's being Kagome was to 'embarrassed' to join him….

A/N: Ta DA so how bad was my first shot at anything close to a lime -hides-


	14. Whats happening to me!

A/N: I'm back! And ready to write - Thanks to all of you that were so very understanding…there will be a character from one of my media miner story's in this chapter I had to cancel it due to reasons beyond my control but the character just seems so perfect for this chapter.

Chapter 13

What's happening to me!

And attack of the shadow-kin Shora !

After last nights events they were pretty much exhausted. But one who knows the great lord also knows that a small lack of sleep shall not keep him from his royal duty's…

Sesshoumaru had awoke earlier then even the bright sun which signaled the start of each passing day.

The morning air was extremely cold which was very odd for the time of year.

Sesshoumaru's bright amber eyes shined like mini suns to the dimly lit sky.

Sesshoumaru stood with the deep blue colored silk baggy pants swaying gently with the breeze coming from the window.

Sesshoumaru gazed out the open window his eyes roaming his land.

Sesshoumaru's silvery hair blew wildly behind him.

'I feel it is not safe at this time to take Kagome on the patrolling of my lands' Sesshoumaru glared at his lands something didn't feel right… something didn't feel… safe .

It was nearing the end of summer and the beginning of fall and yet the wind felt like ice.

'Can there possibly be another…What reason would it have to slumber in my lands when it dwells in the darkness…'

All Sesshoumaru knew was that this creature was close…very close 'it would not be safe to leave her here…'

Sesshoumaru closed and lock the window and looked to Kagome as he walked to the bed.

Kagome laid there her hair spread out like a fan across the bed. Her lips parsley opened she had on a creamy silk tan night gown.

She had a small hand by her face and another laying gracefully on her stomach with the blue covers pooling at her lower waist.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself 'two weeks ago I would have never thought something so weak and fragile could be so important to me'

Sesshoumaru gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

Kagome smiled sleepily "I love you too" Kagome said in a half asleep voice and giggled a little.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself he felt so different around her like this whole time before she had came into his life he couldn't be himself he didn't know who himself was

…But around her it came so so…natural.

As Kagome opened her eye's she sensed something. Kagome's eyes darted across the room but all she saw was darkness.

Sesshoumaru watch quietly as his companion's eye's darted across the room and then he watched her scoot to the head of the bed in a sitting position "We're not alone"

"Kagome no-one is in here" Sesshoumaru looked at her but her eyes were fixed to foot of the bed.

She watched as something shifted in the darkness and then heard a silky soft voice tainted with a evil hiss.

"That my lovely Sesshoumaru is where you would be wrong… Very clever wrench you are one of the few to be able to sense where us…shadow-kin lurk.. I'm impressed"

Sesshoumaru growled and showed his fangs threateningly at the voice his eyes dart across the room trying to find the mysterious owner of the voice.

"Aw. How shameful cant you see me Sesshoumaru or do you still think you eyes can see through my darkness?"

Kagome without blinking or shifting her gaze said something to Sesshoumaru. "her aura Sesshoumaru. Cant feel it? focus on it…"

The mysterious person stepped out of the darkness. "Is this… easier on eyes Sesshoumaru?"

It was a tall woman about Sesshoumaru's height with long flowing crystal blue hair down her lower back, snowy white skin.

She looked angelic like a goddess.

But the one thing Kagome couldn't stop staring at was her eyes…

They were a metallic color they swirled with different shades of white to black they were quite mesmerizing.

The woman was wearing a short black simple dress and flat footed shoe's.

"Rena's pet" Sesshoumaru hissed coldly. All the while he was glaring at the woman.

Kagome getting fed up with the silence and the glare she was getting spoke up.

"Do you have business here? Wait I don't care. What I wanna know is why you're here in MY room in the middle of night trying to hide and then you step outta know where and get on your little soap box and act like you little miss bad ass"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome after hearing her little innocent lips utter such a filthy word.

"First off miko lets make one thing clear right now I do as I please. And my name is Shora."

Shora glanced at Sesshoumaru " And my business here is with your 'pet' Sesshoumaru"

There was a growl after comment but not from Sesshoumaru but from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt like a little ant in the middle of a giant battle field where a colossal war was fixing to take place.

"What exactly do want with me?" Kagome said ignoring the pet comment.

Kagome hissed at Shora, every second that passed a new side of here was brought out she didn't know but this woman sparked a hidden side of her.

At this Shora smiled "Rena said since he wishes not to be with her then I am to take the life of the one Sesshoumaru love's"

"As.. If.. You.. Could.." Kagome said sarcastically.

"We will see then wont we?"

And as Shora spoke that she vanished. But not before whispering into Kagome's ear.

"Dress yourself then I shall await you in the dojo… How silly one must be to think you kill the very darkness that surrounds you"

Kagome's head shot around looking for her she swore she could feel Shora's breath on her ear.

It tingled as her heart raced but not from fright…but from excitement.

"Kagome stay here I'll deal with Rena's pet" Sesshoumaru said knowing her answer already.

Kagome look at her lover and without so much as a smile she stood and grabbed her bow and arrow's and Inuyasha's sword that she unknowing got because it was in her arrow case.

Sesshoumaru watched her walked out of the room

'She cant kill a shadow-kin from what I know about them there is only but one way to kill them and that's with… I have to stop her'

Kagome walked to the doors of the dojo with a face as cold as death. She flung the door's open as Sesshoumaru appeared behind her.

The room was completely dark the only light was of that she had let in when opening the big wooden double doors.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her "Kagome you cant kill her"

As if she was being challenged her ego took over "Watch me"

She walked into the center of the room. "Shora come out"

Kagome heard a maleficent laugh echo through the room "And so it begins"

The doors slammed shut on their own accord locking the three inside and all light left the room.

Kagome set down her arrow case and held her bow as a staff as she closed her eyes and began to focus.

Kagome saw Shora's aura it was a gray color and was wild as it crackled hissed.

She watched Shora dart at her and went to block but was to slow.

Kagome was clawed in the arm leaving a bloody gash "mmmh tasty wench"

Kagome slowly started backing up.

She backed into the handle of Inuyasha's sword and almost fell noticing what it was she was caught off guard…

her scream echo the room as a slash by Shora's nails went down her back.

"What happened to killing me? Not so easy now that you fight on my grounds"

Sesshoumaru eyes saw threw the darkness and locked on to Kagome's aura.

Kagome grabbed a arrow and shot straight in front of her trying to make a small amount of light… it didn't work

Shora ran towards Kagome her hand aiming to slash her stomach to shreds but as she got up to her.

Sesshoumaru took the blow from her claws across his back as he seemed to appear out of know where.

Kagome heard him hiss and then knew what happened "Sesshoumaru"

'what have I done what's happening to me I knew I was know match for her and now I have gotten Sesshoumaru hurt over my stupidity.'

But her thoughts were brought to as end as he started to stumble and fall.

She grabbed him and held him close to her as tears went down her face

"I'm not dead Kagome.. Just injured" Sesshoumaru said annoyed "I'm sorry" she whispered to him as she helped him sit down.

Two wet stripes ran down her stoic face and then she felt this strange sensation overwhelm her entire being.

As if out of know where wind blew up from the wooden floor and swirled in a circular motion around her body.

Black and white images flashed before her eyes she was so scared she didn't know nor understand what was happening to her.

Kagome's feet slowly left the ground. Her finger nails grew and were a silvery white color.

(This may be confusing at first but as she changes she watch's the memories/images of his past)

A little boy sat at a lake crying but she didn't know why.

At first she thought it was Inuyasha but their were no cute fluffy doggy ears, but pointed elf shaped one's.

She saw threw the boy's eyes it was little Sesshoumaru she felt his deep sadness. But she still didn't know why he cried.

Then she saw what she assumed by the pictures in the house to be lord Inutashio. She watch with great intensity.

"So is this how you shall act every time I make you kill something Sesshoumaru?"

"Father it did nothing to me it did not deserve death!" Sesshoumaru wept glaring at his father.

Inutashio backhanded his son "You are a disgrace! You don't deserve to be lord lands when I pass!"

Whipping his tears off his face his screamed back "Good I don't wanna be! I don't even want to be you son anymore! I HATE YOU!"

The great lord grabbed his son up by the neck and threw him into a tree "Well you are so act like it.. if I ever see you cry again or show the least bit of emotion …I'll do worse then kill you dear son"

Her body matured and blossom into its full beauty her breast grew some and her curves became more defined she grew in height a little also.

A 12 year old Sesshoumaru was in a village of human's. from the looks of it it was inside his lands.

"Seria I have to leave father will not be pleased if he finds where I am"

Then she saw a young girl walk out of a tiny hut "Fluffy one second I have to get something…"

The little Sesshoumaru glared at Seria "You know I disapprove of that name"

Seria giggled "Sesshoumaru your 12 and not with your father you can let your guard down"

Sesshoumaru snorted "If I did I would be open to attack or even caring what you thought"

"If you don't care about me in the slightest why do you visit"

"Because when comparing this to my father's harsh training I prefer your ever running mouth"

Seria glared at 'Fluffy' "Your mean did you know that?"

Sesshoumaru's stoic face remained "That could be possible"

He just like he is now…well 5 days ago' Kagome thought.

Then Kagome saw someone she knew "Sesshoumaru! Finally I've tracked you down"

"Not possible I merely let you find me" he said as if it was no big deal.

"Hello lady Mira" Seria said

Mira smiled at the girl "You must return home now something has happened with you mother sweetie"

"Mom?" Sesshoumaru sounded worry but he looked like he already knew what happened.

As her short night gown now became a even shorter one stopping at high thigh.

Her hair stayed its midnight blue color except at the ends of her hair was a silvery white and the midnight blue had more of a blue glow to it.

As her hair in length now went pass her bottom the wind slowly dissipated and she finally stood back on the ground. She glared at Shora.

The cuts on Kagome's body closed slowly and the blood dried. "Now where were we?" Kagome said rolling her head from side to side her eyes bleeding red at the corner's…

Sesshoumaru looked completely shocked…

A/n: how was that for a cliffy ? O) aren't I so sweet > nananananaaa! Nah but really I'm just glad to be back and writing. Sadly the chapter will be the last for THIS part in the story but it isn't the end of it.


	15. Epilogue

**Lemon warning be advised!**

**If you continue reading and don't approve of lemon's**

**It's your own fault! **

**Thank you -**

**When a heart is healed and **

**a demon knows to love is peace finally here?**

**Epilogue**

The new battle started Shora darted towards her. And punched Kagome in the face.

Kagome reacted by crouching to the floor and grabbing a single arrow, her bow, and Inuyasha's sword in the other.

She dropped the sword in Sesshoumaru's lap "hold that"

She shot the arrow up and it stuck in the ceiling and then the whole room glowed a bright purple.

The darkness disappeared completely. "What have you done Bitch!"

Kagome walked to Shora.

"The reason I won is because you are darkness and the one weakness it has is the light and guess what you just found the light now tell me… dose it burn?"

Kagome's nails pierced Shora's delicate neck and poison seeped in.

Shora screamed in agony as the full effect hit her as she realized the only thing poisoness about her nails was the toxic purifying mist's the leaked form them.

The corner's of Shora's eye began to leek the very mist as her screams stopped

Kagome dropped her to the ground and without warning ran out of the room….Shora was dead.

'What have I done' was her only thought.

Kagome blinded by tears ran into her bedroom throwing herself on the bed "What the hell is going on what's happening to me…I killed her…. and I think I enjoyed it."

She go off the bed and ran to her desk and got a pair of scissors grabbing her hair she was about to cut it.

When a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to a well muscled chest.

She sniffled "Let me go Sesshoumaru there's something wrong with me I'm dangerous I might hurt you"

She thrashed trying to get free until Sesshoumaru kissed her neck calming her down long even to speak.

"Nothing is wrong .you just got a taste of being a demon it happens when to people share their blood." He looked into her eyes by using the mirror.

"it's a sort of bond but since you are not marked by me it will where off soon but you are acting like this because you not used to it"

He kissed her again "Relax Kagome" Kagome turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Kagome cried into his well muscled chest. 'his gash on his back is gone'

"Sesshoumaru… I killed her." she cried

"you did what was necessary to survive" Sesshoumaru said

"know I killed her because I thought it would be fun…" she cried harder

"It was my blood that made you think that not you"

Looking into his eyes "I love you Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru's hands slid down under her bottom and grabbed her upper thighs and pulled her up so he was carrying her.

Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

The room was dimly lit by the start of the rising sun.

"Kagome." Her big brown eyes looked up at him "Do you trust me?"

At first she gave him a questioning look the said "With all my heart"

"I think that when I asked you to teach me to love I was mainly asking you to love me I didn't want to be alone…"

He smiled at her and gently stroked her face with his finger tracing her jaw line.

"and I think even before I asked you to you loved me to some point…"

"For some reason I felt as tho you always trusted me"

At this Kagome spoke "I had no reason not to….."

"do you want to stay like this?"

Kagome thought about it "if I do then that means a part of you will be in me?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her sweetly and laced there fingers together.

"Yes. And you will look like this but you will have crescent moon like me, and your ears pointed, and your scent will be mixed with mine"

"So other demons wont…" her voice slowly faded to mumbles.

Sesshoumaru chuckled "Yes."

"Will I be your….." Kagome blushed.

"yes."

"Do you want me as your mate…a filthy human….." she looked away from him. Kagome's eye's watered.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said softly "I love you. Human miko or demon there is nothing filthy about you except the night gown"

Kagome giggled "I love you to fluffy"

"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru said amusement in his voice.

"Yes fluffy! Because of that cute little tail" Kagome squealed 'would he get mad if he knew I saw his past?'. And gave it a playful scratch.

Sesshoumaru made a purring sound. And their eyes finally locked they knew what would happen next and neither one had ever done it before.

They were each others first lasts and onlys… "Do you trust me?" Sesshoumaru said again.

"Yes. I trust you" Kagome said smiling up at him.

Without warning Kagome climbed up on the bed and down one her hands and knee's she walked to the other side of the bed and gave him a grin.

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow at this but climbed on the bed and moved beside her.

He kissed her passionately as he laid her down on her back.

Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue in her mouth and they began a dance in each other's mouth .

Sesshoumaru slowly slid her night gown down her arms and off her body and broke the loving kiss.

Kagome blushed as he gazed down at her but was to nervous to move to cover her body.

Sesshoumaru started kissing her neck nibbling at the spot where he would soon mark her.

Smelling her intoxicating aroma it started filling his senses as he made a trail downward.

Sesshoumaru kissed in between hr breast and then stopped to tease and torment her hardening nipples.

Sesshoumaru listened for her reaction to what he was doing to find if she liked it.

He nipped and teased them with his tongue then he would suck on them. To see what she liked.

Kagome moaned and arched her back in response to his arousing torment.

Sesshoumaru grinned sliding his hands to her waist he started kissing downward again to her belly button…

Sesshoumaru started to gently kiss it then let his tongue circle around it making her moan.

"Do you like this Kagome?" he said questioningly

"mmmh hmm very much Sesshoumaru" she moaned

Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue around it on last time then he kissed it.

Sesshoumaru continued he wet kisses down to her panties which he gently slid down her leg's and off her body like they were never there.

Then slowly Sesshoumaru kissed his way back up her leg and inner thigh until Sesshoumaru reached his goal.

Kagome had closed her eyes as she laid there lazily not knowing what he was going to do now…

She gasped as she felt his lip's kiss her wet entrance and then she moaned as he licked at it but he never entered.

Kagome's legs started to close around his head "Sesshy that feel's…mmmh" she breathed

Sesshoumaru loved the effect he had on her.

Sesshoumaru slid his tongue inside of her tight walls and began to slowly move it in and out of her.

She felt something beginning to build inside of her stomach…

Kagome's moan's echoed in his ears as he soon got her to cum for the first time that night.

Kagome's legs had wrapped tightly around him trapping his head at her entrance.

Sesshoumaru licked up the delicious nectar. "Kagome" he said huskily.

"Yeesssss Sesshoumaru" she hissed trying to regain a healthy breathing pattern.

Sesshoumaru made his way slowly back up her body and returned to kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Kagome starting to get brave reached for his pants and push them down letting him kick them off.

Kagome grabbed his hardened member shyly and looked him in the eyes she could tell he was surprised.

"You want me this bad?" she said seductively her hand sliding up and down his hardened member. His eyes closed as he felt her grip tighten a little but her movement painfully slow.

"Yes… Kagome this is what ….you do to… me" he breathed between pants.

She leaned her lips to his ear and traced it with her tongue a let out a small moan "What do you wanna do to me.. Fluffy?" she said seductively

Sesshoumaru moved her hand away and teased her entrance with the head of his fully hardened member.

"How about I show you" he said to her as looked at her face.

Kagome harshly bit her lip "Your evilllll" she hissed.

Leaning down to her ear he whispered three little words "You like it"

With that he pushed the head of his member into her hot, wet, tight walls.

Kagome's little fist grabbed the sheets creating wrinkles she didn't know if they would ever come out…but like she cared…

Kagome pushed her hips up wanting to feel all of him inside her tight walls but he moved back with her.

Kagome whimpered when he did so and then she heard "It will hurt Kagome"

"I know.. But I want this…I want you…. Please Sesshoumaru" Kagome said looking into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru kissed her gently.

And with that he took her virginity in one swift movement along with his own.

Silent tear's trailed down her face but Sesshoumaru kissed them away.

"I love you Kagome Hagurashi. I'm sorry I caused you such pain"

She gave him a teary eyed smile and said "Sesshou the pain doesn't compare to the pleasure you will give me"

Sesshoumaru gently kissed her "Is it ok to continue?"

Kagome moved her hip's and not feeling any pain nodded

Sesshoumaru started to slowly pump in and out of her tight wall's it felt so perfect for him like their body's were made for each other.

After a few minutes Kagome was begging him to go faster….

"Sesshou…Faster …please ..oh Sesshou please" When he heard her innocent lips beg him in that voice…. he lost all control he was trying to keep.

For a while she tried to match his pace but it prove quiet hopeless and she gave up.

As they reached their peeks Sesshoumaru bit into Kagome's neck marking her as his and with that the both came they moaned each other's names.

Sesshoumaru rolled them over so she could lay on top of him. "You bit me"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said trying to catch his breath.

"I liked it" Smiling at him she bit her lip trying to look innocent but after what they just did… it was impossible.

"Nice fangs" Sesshoumaru purred.

Kagome's tongue traced her teeth and sure enough she had fang's…

-twitch twitch- "Sesshy is that your tai-"

"Not likely" he grinned.

Kagome blushed…

"How can you still blush after what we just did" he said curiously

"easy like this" and she pointed at her cherry red face.

Sesshoumaru kissed her nose "I love you"

"You better love me" she giggled.

They fell asleep only moments later in each others arms

Later that night

They were both wrapped loosely in the same sheet. "So what do you think of your life so far?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know it just started I'll have to wait and see" Kagome said smiling "I love you Sesshy" "And I you Kagome"

They stayed that way until the sun rose just talking about what they would do now that they were mates…

But that my lovely reader's is another story…..

**Sequel: Learning to love: Fitting in and standing out!**

**Paring's Rin/Shippou**

**Summary: Rin and Shippou were sent off to learn to fight at the best place Sesshoumaru could think of… But it just so happens human's aren't welcomed that nicely by the demon students**

**To fit in will Shippou must turn his head as Rin gets beaten or will he decide to stand out and befriend her. the human outcast!**

**Find out on the sequel to LTL!**


End file.
